Behind her mask of Perfection
by SleepyHollow 5
Summary: Wendy is now 16 years of age and a proper young lady, her life seems perfect, but when he fathers tries to find her a husband and a certain boy comes back to her, will she realize she belongs with him? Can Peter make her stay with him in Neverland forever
1. Chapter 1

1Some may recall the famous story of a rather mischievous boy named Peter Pan, when he swept Wendy Darling off her feet and took her on the adventure of a lifetime. Seems impossible to forget, but indeed it is not, for Wendy Darling herself barely remembers that strange boy whose haunting blue eyes made her forget all sense of propriety and taught her to live.

As she sat at the diner table along with her seven brothers, five of those whom you may remember as the lost boys, she could not help but notice a missing piece in her life, she did not know how to identify it. Aunt Millicent had always said these feelings would go away with time and proper instructions for society. Ever since she started her lessons, Wendy had now become a changed person, someone highly respected in her class and in society, her parents, brothers and even aunt Millicent had noticed she was different. Staring down at her fork, she listened to what was the total silence of the diner room, making everything quite uncomfortable. Mrs. Darling, still the same charming, beautiful, patient woman she had always been, spoke to relieve the room of its silent spell.

"George, darling. How was your day at the office?" she asked gently.

"I must say, I had a very pleasing conversation with Sir Edouard Quiller Couch," replied Mr. Darling with an obvious look of contentment on his face.

"Why dear, that is wonderful," said Mrs. Darling.

"Mary, during my conversation with Sir Edouard, a subject of great importance was brought up," said Mr. Darling afterwards clearing his throat as if what he had to say was important above all else.

"Whatever does this subject concern?" asked Mrs. Darling sweetly, but also very intrigued by her husband's sudden statement.

"As you know, Wendy is now sixteen, and a very fine woman she has become, but dear I think it is time we start finding suitors for our daughter. She is now the proper age for it," said Mr. Darling glancing over at Wendy, who now had a look of utter shock on her face.

"A husband for Wendy?" asked Michael not entirely sure he liked the idea of his sister being married.

"But Wendy cannot be married yet father!" protested John as the rest of the boys nodded in agreement.

"Now boys, I know you truly love your sister and would wish for her to stay for always, but Wendy is a woman now, she has started her instructions with aunt Millicent, she has come a long way. Your father is right, she has become a fine woman and I do believe she is at the proper age for a suitor," said Mrs. Darling gently trying to calm her boys.

"What has Wendy to say to this?" asked Nibs starring hopefully at Wendy.

"Oh, I don't know, I had never really given it thought. But it does seem rather early, don't you agree father?" said Wendy in the most lady-like manner she could think of at the moment.

"Non-sense, tomorrow you have your instructions with aunt Millicent and she will address you to all the eligible bachelors, this is for the best, my Wendy," said Mr. Darling as he left the table unable to stand the look of disappointment and grief in his children's eyes.

Mrs. Darling stood up to calm her husband, she had always been a gentle caring kind. She still carried that rather conspicuous hidden kiss in the right hand corner of her pink lips. Wendy had one somewhat similar, but she had already given it away, just as her mother had. Wendy had given it to Peter Pan, a boy she failed to remember, a boy who vaguely existed in her memory.

Wendy sat on her bed later on that evening. She had now moved out of the nursery and into her own room, a young lady's room as aunt Millicent called it. Wendy was quietly thinking of what her father had said about finding her a suitor, when suddenly out of nowhere all seven of the boys stepped into her room frightening her.

"Boys! What are you doing in here? What if mother and father catch you?" she asked rather surprised.

"Wendy, please tell us a story," pleaded Curly on his knees.

"I don't think it would be proper to-" But Wendy was silenced by her younger brother's quick response.

"Wendy, hang aunt Millicent and her propriety! You never tell us stories anymore the way you used to. I'm not so certain I like the new and improved Wendy, the old Wendy used to play pirates with us," he said.

"Michael! Do mind your language!" said Wendy shocked at what her youngest brother said to her.

"No, Wendy I completely agree with Michael," said Nibs standing up to her, "Millicent is nothing but an inconsiderate old windbag, she is only going through so much trouble with your lessons because she knows that if you marry well it will enrich her position in society. Society! It's all she cares about, the kind of impression she gives to other people!" He stopped to take a breath and finally concluded, "Am I not right men?" he asked the other boys.

"Right!" they shouted in agreement.

Wendy now had tears in her eyes, she knew deep down inside that to be so sophisticated as her aunt wanted her to be was horrible for her spirit. In fact, there lay the problem, she was becoming what her aunt wanted her to be instead of becoming what she wanted for herself.

"Alright..." she said relieved, "I guess I could for tonight," she said smiling She now looked more happy than she had looked ever since she left Neverland.

"Which one should I tell?" she asked Excitedly.

"Tell us...Cinderella!" said John.

"No, I want to hear Snow White!" said Tootles finally speaking up for the first time of the evening.

"We've heard both of those too often! How about Sleeping Beauty?" said Curly.

"I've got one. The story of Peter Pan," said Michael.

The boys all looked over at Michael, shocked, for they had not mentioned the strange boy in a very long time. Wendy finally begun to remember her grand adventure, but the more she remembered her heart began to feel heavy.

"I can't remember much...but I will try my best," she said trying to smile, for she was now stuck in a pool of sorrow as she remembered every last detail down to that hidden kiss.

"Hurray!" cried the boys as they quickly sat down to hear their beloved sister tell her first story in months.

"Once upon a time, there was a boy named Peter Pan who decided not to grow up. He flew away to the Neverland where he had a fairy named Tinker bell as a companion..." suddenly she stopped, she could not remember much.

"Then he came to our nursery and took us away with him where we encountered the evil captain Hook!" added John to help her remember.

"Oh, yes, The Darling children had many great adventures with Peter Pan and the lost boys, but one day, the flying boy faced one great battle against his mortal enemy. He slashed and sliced through the air trying to be rid of Hook!" continued Wendy now getting lost in the story, like old times. She took the sword from Michael's hand and began acting out the scene, slicing through the air, lunging and ducking.

"Peter Pan was almost defeated that day, but something saved him," she said looking dazed.

"Your hidden kiss!" shouted Michael.

"Yes, m-my kiss," shivered Wendy as she remembered it.

"Peter shot through the air ready to defeat captain James Hook! He slashed and lunged and ducked, he swung his sword as the sound of clanking metal could be heard throughout the ship!" continued Wendy once again playing out the scene, but this time John joined in as captain Hook.

"I have won!" John imitated

"You, are old," said Wendy trying to sound like Peter as they lunged forward clanging their swords against each other's.

"I have won!" said John again.

The boys instantly started laughing, rolling on the floor. They were clearly very amused by the imitations.

"And alone!" said Wendy once more lunging forward towards John, or perhaps Hook would be more appropriate for this particular scenario.

"Hook was flying through the air trying to stay up, but to his dismay he flew over the ocean and could think of no happy thought, just then, the crocodile came out of the water underneath him, ready to capture its pray." Narrated Wendy.

"Done for," she said playing the part of herself.

"Old! Alone! Done for! Old! Alone! Done for!" chanted the rest of the boys on the floor.

"Happy thoughts! Happy thoughts!" said John slashing through the air.

Wendy slashed through the air in turn, but just as John was about to imitate Hook's death, aunt Millicent came running into the room.

"Oh! Heavens! Wendy! How inappropriate of you! Come downstairs with me young lady, we are going to have a serious talk with your father!" she snapped grabbing Wendy by the arm and dragging her out of the room, leaving the boys to stare amongst each other.

"She's in trouble..." said Michael suddenly breaking a long period of silence.

"Oh, she's in for it this time, father isn't going to like this," added Nibs.

"It was our fault, if she gets punished it is our fault," said John.

"You do have a point there," said the twins together.

There was none to watch this scene but a strange boy standing on the windowsill of Wendy's room.

He grinned, for they were acting like old times, how he missed those days.

"Lost boys!" he shouted as he flew into the room behind them, surprising the boys entirely.

"Peter? Is it really you?" asked John fixing his glasses thinking his eyes were tricking him.

"What do you mean? Of course it's me!" said Peter grinning, "I've come to check on my troops!"

Suddenly a small ball of light entered the room to rest on Peter's shoulder.

"Hello Tink!" said Curly.

"Hello Tink!" added Tootles.

"Hallo Tink!" chorused the twins.

Tinker bell waved slightly at them and looked back at Peter.

"So troops! Why the worried faces?" asked Peter with a grin.

"Wendy is in trouble," said the twins.

"Father wants her to marry," said John.

"She was telling us your story and aunt Millicent came!" said Tootles.

"The Witch! She saw Wendy pretending to sword fight and accused her of acting inappropriately!' added Nibs.

"Now they are having a serious talk with father, he isn't going to be happy," said Curly.

"She's going to get it this time!" finished Michael.

At that, Peter's face fell.

"What do you mean marry? She can't marry! She hasn't grown-up has she?" he asked.

"Speaking of growing-up...you've changed," remarked Tootles.

"No time to explain, lets go to Wendy," said Peter.

They snuck down the stair case to listen to the conversation, all they could hear was yelling.

"This is not the way a proper young lady is to behave! It is time for you to grow up!" Mr. Darling snapped. Wendy looked up at her father tears falling down her cheeks, she quickly ran up the stairs not noticing the boys or even Peter watching her.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_


	2. Notice me fair lady

1 What Mr. Darling could not see was how unhappy his daughter was, yes he truly loved her with all of his heart and only wanted what was best for her but to what cost?

As Wendy reached her room, she flung herself onto her bed and cried endless tears of hate and hopelessness. She had not wanted this life for herself, but she knew that she must bear with it for her mother's sake. Mrs. Darling, however patient she was, probably would not be able to handle Mr. Darling's temper if Wendy refused to be a young lady. Wendy thought about what Nibs had said earlier, about aunt Millicent. Perhaps he had been right in so very many respects, for aunt Millicent was never often kind-hearted. In fact, one cannot possibly imagine how Slightly, the remaining sixth lost boy, could ever bear to live such a life. Especially when he was once a boy who fought pirates, went hunting; all things a gentleman would never do.

After, I imagine, several minutes of starring at each other in disbelief, Peter followed by the rest of the boys now joined by Slightly, seeing as aunt Millicent had brought him to visit his cousins, crept slowly up the stairs so that Mr. Darling could not know that they had been listening. Aunt Millicent however was somewhat deaf, meaning they did not have to worry about her hearing them much.

They came into the room, hearing Wendy cry. She however, being completely overwhelmed with her situation, did not notice them once more. When she did not react to their presence. Slightly frowned and went over to her bed where he stroked her hair, a trick her brothers always had to make her feel better when she cried.

"Wendy," he finally said getting impatient.

"Oh, uh, yes?" she said trying to pull herself together as she lifted her head from her soft pillow to look about the room where she saw all seven of her brothers, slightly and then...Peter.

As she spotted Peter, her eyes widened with surprise. She instantly wiped a tear from her eye and went over to see the boys, who now had very sad faces.

"You need not worry boys, I will be alright. I will continue my instruction with aunt Millicent, and father will find me a suitor," she said as she tried not to choke through the sentence.

At the word suitor Peter's face fell, he, as the other boys did not very much like the idea of Wendy being married.

"Wendy, it's not going to be alright, you're miserable," reasoned John.

Wendy had tried to hide the fact that it was true, she had tried so very hard, but she could not, not now. She began to cry again as if she never wanted to stop. Peter walked over to her and held her in his arms, Wendy rested her head on his shoulder as she sobbed.

"I thought you'd forgotten me," she said still sobbing.

"Me? Forget? Never," he responded as he began to stroke her hair.

"You didn't come back for so long, I gave up hope of ever seeing you again," she said as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"You never have to worry about that, not ever, I'm here now," said Peter softly into her ear as he held her close.

The boys were watching this scene very attentively.

"Ugh!" they gagged.

"Maybe we should...leave them," suggested Michael.

"Are you mad? Who knows what they'll do once we've gone!" argued Nibs.

Peter looked up and shot at them a glare he always did when he was annoyed.

"Alright, alright, we're leaving," said John as they began to exit the room.

Peter started to pull back from Wendy but she brought him back.

"Don't go Peter, hold me a little longer," she said softly.

Peter nodded and wrapped his arms around her once more, this time, his hold was very much tighter than it had been only seconds before.

"Why do you deal with this life?" asked Peter.

"Because I am a young woman now Peter, my family expects highly of me in society," she explained.

"Last I checked, your brothers always wanted for you to be who you wanted to be," he said bringing her chin up so that she was now looking him in the eyes.

Wendy's blue eyes lit up as a spark between them began to rekindle in her heart.

Peter bent down and softly kissed her on the forehead, then on the cheek, the nose and finally he placed a butterfly soft kiss on her lips, making her eyelids flutter. When they pulled away at last, Wendy had a wide smile on her face, Peter grinned at her expression.

"Peter, you've grown, but how?" she asked.

"It was your kiss, it made me grow, I now look the age of a sixteen year old boy, I partly have the mind of one, but I still love adventures," he explained.

"I'm so sorry Peter, I know how much you dread growing up," said Wendy looking down at the floor.

"Don't be sorry Wendy, if I were mad at you would I be standing here right now?" he asked.

"I don't suppose so," she said finally smiling again.

Peter's presence had been one of the only things to make her smile that night, oh if her parents knew that, that strange boy was now in her room clutching her as if he meant to be linked to her for always, Mrs. Darling would find it bearable, but Mr. Darling, however, would have a fit. Not to mention aunt Millicent would be horrified, and again accuse her of improper behavior.

It was late when Peter decided to leave, not that he wanted to, although he could not quite explain the feelings he was having towards Wendy, neither did he want to admit that he had them.

"I must go Wendy," he said finally.

Wendy nodded, she had to get some sleep that night or her parents would soon grow suspicious that she was up to something.

"Will you come back?" she said rushing to the window as Peter flew off with Tinker bell.

"To hear stories about me!" he said grinning.

"Will you come back tomorrow?" she asked hopeful.

"If you wish it," he said softly and then he smiled, Wendy smiled back.

When Peter was gone, Wendy quickly went to her bed and enveloped herself into the soft covers, imagining that she was being held by Peter.

Wendy slept with a smile that night, Peter was pleased to notice before he left off completely.


	3. His sweet kisses

1

Now that Peter Pan had visited her room, Wendy Darling found it hard not to smile, as though the situation with aunt Millicent and her father had never happened.

"Wendy," said Mrs. Darling as she shook her daughter away.

"Yes, mother," replied Wendy as she yawned.

"It is time for you to be present at the breakfast table dear, your father and the boys have been waiting," explained her mother in a calm gentle voice as she sat down on the soft bed right next to her daughter.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I must've slept in, it shan't happen again mother," reasoned Wendy, her mother simply nodded and held out her hand to help her daughter out of bed.

The two decended the stairs and made their way to the dining room, where most, had already starting eating, surprisingly even George Darling himself.

"Where have you been young lady?" asked George looking up from his plate.

"I-I slept in father, I shan't happen again, I promise," said Wendy trying to reassure her father, mostly because she did not want a repeat of the night before.

"What possessed you to sleep in my Wendy?" he asked her.

"I don't know, perhaps all of the excitement from last night," she responded now looking him in the eyes.

"Really? Well then I gather that you are well-rested for aunt Millicent's lessons today," he finished and looked back at his wife.

Mary sighed, she unlike her husband saw Wendy's unhappiness, she knew that her daughter was going down a path which she did not like.

"George dear, actually, I was hoping that Wendy could come to the shops with me today, as you know I am planning a ball and I would most definitely like the opinion of a young lady," she said speaking up.

"Oh, but dear-" started George only to change his mind again from seeing the disappointed look in his wife's eyes, "Very well, we shall have to contact aunt Millicent and cancel."

Wendy looked up from the table and smiled at her mother, who in turn, smiled back.

"What should we do father, for the day?" asked John.

"Well, seeing as Wendy has cancelled her lesson, aunt Millicent will be left alone and she so looks forward to having company, we shall visit her today boys," responded Mr. Darling.

The boys all looked from their father to each other and gave looks of disgust.

"Now, now boys, it shan't be for very long," said Mrs. Darling finishing her breakfast.

"Wendy," she continued, "Go to your room and get ready for our outing,"

"Yes, mother," Wendy said as she got up from the table and walked off in direction of the staircase.

Wendy was happy that she would not have to go to lessons with aunt Millicent that day, something in her mother's smile suggested that she set everything intentionally.

Wendy went to her wardrobe and picked a beautiful light pink dress, the color of her mother's ball gown, and pulled her hair back into a bun. She looked about the room, noticing exactly where Peter had lightly kissed her the night before, at the thought she smiled widely. Suddenly she heard multiple footsteps running up the staircase and guessed that they belonged to her brothers.

"Wendy," said John coming into her room.

"You've got it easy today," finished Michael.

"We have to visit Millicent," added Nibs in a disgusted tone.

"Well, yes, but John, you should not have asked what you were to do for the day, or father might not have thought of it," said Wendy smiling.

"John!" the boys all said together.

Wendy laughed, the boys all begun to argue amongst themselves.

"Wendy, do you think mother did it intentionally? I mean did she mean to get you out of lessons for the day?" asked Curly.

"I don't know, something tells me she did but intentional or not, at least I am out of lessons," Wendy laughed. She stopped as soon as she heard her mother tell her that it was time to leave.

"I must go, I shall see you all tonight," she said kissing them each on the cheek.

"You will see Peter tonight won't you?" asked John.

"Yes, he said he would come back," said Wendy with a smile as she descended the staircase to join her mother. Soon afterwards, they were in their carriage and off to the shops.

"Ugh! Why do we have to see Millicent?" asked Michael.

"Father, he is always trying to make someone proper, in fact the worst that could happen would be that she start giving us lessons," said Tootles.

"Ugh!" the boys all gagged.

"Why do you think Wendy smiled when we mentioned Peter?" asked the twins.

"Because she's in love with him, I can see it in her eyes and in her actions, you saw the way she flung herself at Peter last night and cried on his shoulder," said Nibs.

"Do you think Peter's in love with her?" asked John.

'It is very well possible, I noticed how tight he was clutching her, and when we left the room who knows what happened," said Curly.

"Ugh, I don't even want to think about it," said Michael.

"Wendy dear, which dress do you like most?" asked Mrs. Darling holding up a white sparkly ball dress and a light green one.

"I very much like the white one mother, it makes you look like a bride, a very beautiful bride," responded Wendy smiling, and then she added seeing a dress in another section, "But I also very much like this light blue one mother,"

"It would not suit me darling, but it would very well suit you, let us get it and add it to your wardrobe for the ball," said Mrs. Darling smiling.

"Thank you mother, I did need a new dress," said Wendy smiling.

"You need more than a new dress, we shall have to get new shoes as well and perhaps new earrings," said Mrs. Darling as she paid for the dresses and they left the shop to continue on to the jewelry story.

"Mother, why did you truly take me out of lessons today?" asked Wendy.

"Dear, I could not watch you suffer any longer and thought a day out would do you very well," explained Mrs. Darling.

"Mother, you always were very considerate of others," said Wendy as they walked along the streets of the city covered with clouds.

"I know when my daughter is in need," said Mrs. Darling as they entered the jewelry store.

"Kind sir, may I see your finest earrings for my daughter?" asked Mrs. Darling.

"Why yes, Mrs. Darling," said the man at the desk taking out his finest pieces of jewelry.

"Which do you like best, Wendy?" asked her mother.

"I like the small pearl drops, the ones with the diamond," said Wendy.

"Then we shall take those," said Mrs. Darling to the man behind the desk.

"Yes, Mrs. Darling," he said.

Meanwhile at aunt Millicent's, the boys were not having such a good time as Wendy and her mother were. They sat about the sitting room bored out of their minds as their father discussed proper etiquette with Millicent.

"Don't you think it would be a rather superb idea for me to start educating the boys?" asked aunt Millicent.

The boys looked up at their father with, again, looks of disgust and slowly shook their heads. Slightly had been watching and his eyes widened, he knew how disastrous it could turn out if his adoptive mother educated his cousins, there would be no control and most importantly, when she was done with them, no more fun.

"I'm not so sure it's a very good idea for them at this age," said Mr. Darling trying to save his children for their terrible fate.

"Why ever not George? The sooner, the better," said Millicent as she took a sip of her tea and eyed her brother very, very carefully.

"I just do not think that they are of age, this can wait for a few more years," he said closing the conversation.

"Very well, George, very well," replied aunt Millicent not looking to pleased at having her offer declined.

"Boys, why don't you go and play with your cousin Slightly," suggested Mr. Darling.

The boys quickly exited the room, obviously very anxious to leave.

"Slightly, Wendy is in love with Peter!" said Michael.

"Michael, shhh not so loud they will hear us, and yes I know, I could tell from the way she kissed him on the Jolly Rodger," replied Slightly, very proud at himself for noticing before hand.

"Well, do you think Peter is in love with her?" asked Tootles.

"Very possibly, it would explain why he shot through the air after the kiss," explained Slightly as they walked into the yard of the house and sat on perfectly comfortable chairs.

"How long have we been at dreadful Millicent's house?" Nibs asked John.

"Over five hours, it's a miracle none of us have met our deaths yet," said John laughing.

"Did father say we'd be leaving soon?" asked Curly.

"Yes, he said by the time we'd spent six hours here he would be glad to return home, and from the looks of things we only have about 20 minutes left," said John again.

"What are we going to do about Wendy and Peter?" asked the twins.

"I have an idea, but I will have to put it into action myself, you will see what I mean or else it will come out as too suspicious, it has to do with something mother always did," said Michael smiling proudly.

By the time the boys and Mr. Darling left aunt Millicent's house each let out a sigh of relief.

"That was so bad boys, at least we are on our way home," said Mr. Darling trying to pretend like he did not mind being at his sister's.

When they reached the house Wendy and Mrs. Darling had already come back with several new things, including new suits for the boys and George.

It was now very late and the boys all asked for special permission from their father to be told a story by Wendy.

"Well, I don't think it would be proper to, but for tonight you may go into her room and have a little chat about your day, seeing as you each spent the day differently," said Mr. Darling becoming more sensible somehow.

At those very words everyone rushed up the staircase and Mrs. Darling spoke.

"I am very proud of you George," she said.

Wendy and the boys all sat on the large be din Wendy's room and discussed Peter's return.

"I can hardly wait to see Peter again," said Michael, "I wonder if he will teach us to fly again."

"He should be here very soon, this is about the time he came last night, and it is getting very late," said Nibs.

"Tink does not seem to have changed much," said John, "she's still rather upsetting at times,"

"Peter has grown. Wendy did he tell you why?" asked Curly.

At this Wendy blushed, she had not been expecting such a question and did not know if she should answer it exactly as Peter had. She pursed her lips and thought for what seemed like ages to the boys, for they all began to stare at her impatiently, when finally she answered.

"It was the kiss I gave him aboard the Jolly Rodger that made him grow up to be a sixteen year old boy, although he still loves a good adventure, he told me so himself," she said trying to remember what it was that Peter had said to her, instead all that came to her was the memory of his kiss.

"Did he kiss you last night?" asked John.

"Oh, uh, no, no he did not, why would you ask such a question John?" she asked surprised, her eyes widened.

"Well he was very eager for us to leave you two alone in the room," reasoned John.

"John, boys, he did not kiss me, it would not be proper to do such a thing," replied Wendy.

"Here we go again with the proper behavior," said a familiar boyish voice.

Everyone looked around to find Peter standing in the room.

"Peter!" said Michael, "You came back!"

"Yes, I did, after all I did make a promise that I would not break, ever," he said smiling at Wendy.

"Oh, uh, Peter, Wendy has been feeling upset as you know and very stressed it would help if you did something for us," said Michael getting up from the bed.

"To help Wendy?" asked Peter and the boys nodded in response.

"We need you to do something our mother always did to make her feel happy and loved whenever she would feel sad, it's called thirty kisses," said Michael again.

Of course Michael had not lied when he said that his mother had done that always to make Wendy feel better, he had simply twisted it a little. In fact it was actually called "Ten kisses" but Michael upped it to thirty for Wendy and Peter. Mrs. Darling would usually give Wendy ten kisses on the cheek and it usually made her daughter feel better after a long trying day.

"Ok, uhh, what am I supposed to do? And why can't you help me?" asked Peter confused.

"Because we are her brothers and it would be improper for us," said John.

"What you have to do is kiss her thirty times and once in a while whisper something sweet in her ear," said Michael grinning wildly, for his plan was very well working at that point.

"Ok, anything to make Wendy feel better," said Peter as he approached a rather shocked Wendy, who was now blushing wildly. Peter lowered his head and kissed her slowly on the cheek. Then he kissed her nose, her forehead, her earlobe, her neck, her hand.

This went on for quite a while as all the boys watched attentively. Peter felt like he was floating on air without so much as leaving the ground, finally when he had reached the final number thirty he lost his senses. He pulled Wendy to him and kissed her hard, urgently, passionately on the lips, something he'd never done before. Wendy was shocked at what he'd done for she had never been expecting it.

"Ugh!" the boys gagged and slowly exited the room before they felt they would get sick.

After the door closed Peter pulled away slightly, but Wendy would not let him, she capture his lips with hers and ran her hands through his hair, Peter nibbled her lips very lightly searching for permission to enter her mouth, which was soon enough given to him. Peter felt like he was on fire, like he could never be able to get enough of Wendy, he instantly deepened the kiss as their tongues entwined, as if in a dance.

They were enveloped in so much heated passion that they lost their balance and fell right onto Wendy's bed, they continued to kiss as if nothing mattered besides that very moment. Peter's kisses turned into a series of sweet little kisses that made Wendy's heart flutter and she moaned into his mouth, when suddenly she realized what they were doing.

Wendy pulled away slightly and Peter looked confused.

"Peter, we have to stop for now, my brothers are in the next room, my parents could come up any moment," explained Wendy.

Peter nodded and kissed her again very lightly on the lips before he backed away once again.

"Peter, can I ask you to do something for me?" asked Wendy.

"Anything,"

"Well my mother is holding a ball tomorrow night at the theater, but in their special ball room, would you..." Wendy stopped, Peter simply looked into her eyes waiting for her to continue.

"Would you come with me?" she finally asked.

"Yes, anything for you," responded Peter.

"I love you Peter, my heart will always belong to you, I will always belong to you," said Wendy smiling.

"I love you too beautiful Wendy, Until tomorrow then, meet me at the entrance to the theater," he said.

"I shall be there Peter,"

Meanwhile, in the hallway, the boys had been listening in on the conversation.

"Perfect! Now all we need to do is make sure that father is impressed with Peter and allows them to marry!" said Michael.

Marry? Do you think Peter will do such a thing?" asked Nibs.

"He told Wendy he would do anything for her, I sincerely think that he would marry her," responded Curly.

The boys began to plan everything they needed to make sure the next evening would go smoothly, surely their plan could not fail, for they wanted both Peter and their sister to be happy, and if Wendy absolutely had to marry, there was no one they would rather she marry and love than Peter Pan.


	4. The plan

Hey, it's me with a new chapter! First off, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, thanks for your support.

Cecile21: thanks for all the reviews, and I do agree with you Jeremy Sumpter is very hot! lol

Tink20: I can't say whether the plan will work or not, that would just spoil everything, but the answer will be revealed in this chapter or maybe the next, and yes the boys are very tricky lol.

Mabfairy: I wish I could be Wendy as well, Peter is so sweet with her...at least in my story lol.

Lilmizzrebel31: Yes the boys are all very cute, they all want the best for Wendy and Peter, but what they want most is for Peter and Wendy to be together lol.

hope you enjoy the chapter!

The day of the ball, Mrs. Darling had preparations up to her knees. She stood in the ball room answering questions about dishes, candles, silverware etc...

Wendy looked around, she had never been to a ball room before, never so much as been to a theater.

"Wendy, mother sais I must wear a tie, I do not want to wear a tie!" said Nibs nudging her.

"If mother sais you must Nibs, then I believe you must," said Wendy laughing.

"How did things go with Peter last night?" asked Curly with a look that made it easy to see that he had been spying, although, Wendy was much too dazed to really notice.

"Oh, everything was simply wonderful! He is to meet me at the ball tonight!" replied Wendy.

The twins rolled their eyes at the expression on her face, she was clearly very much in love with Peter, and they had heard him say that he loved her, their plan would surely work.

They stood in the large elegant ball room for hours and hours as Mrs. Darling decided on things such as the color of the drapes to hang and the color of the flowers which would be displayed in several vases. The room was very vast with a marble staircase which would allow the guests to descend into the ballroom.

"Wendy, isn't this simply exciting?" asked Mrs. Darling.

"Yes mother it is, you will look simply divine tonight in your gown," replied Wendy.

"But not as divine as you, my dear," said Mrs. Darling with a sweet smile as she walked over to Mr. Darling to help him with the stands for the orchestra, he seemed to be having quite a bit of trouble in Wendy's opinion.

"Some things will never change, and father being a klutz is one of them," mocked Tootles.

"He can hardly handle to carry a simple music stand," said John laughing as he watched his father dropping them.

"That's enough boys," said Wendy trying to not laugh herself.

Later during the evening, Wendy could only think of Peter and his sweet kisses. Her mother began to worry about her.

"Dear Wendy, is something troubling you?" she asked.

"No mother, nothing at all, in fact it is the contrary, I am very excited for the ball, I've never so much as been to a theater before!" said Wendy, she could not help herself from smiling.

"I am very pleased at your enthusiasm," said Mrs. Darling, "Your father is using this event as an attempt to find you a suitor," she finished as they went from the kitchen into the sitting room, followed by the boys of course.

"A suitor?" asked Wendy surprised again, for she had not quite gotten used to the thought that her father wanted to marry her off.

"Yes dear, your father wants you to marry well," said Mrs. Darling.

The boys all smiled at that last sentence of their mother's, if their father wanted a suitor for Wendy, they had found the perfect one. Wendy could not marry better than Peter, he would always be there to protect her, he would take care of her financially for he had a vast amount of gold and treasure, he would be a terrific father if they ever had children and lastly but not least, he would love her, with all of his heart he would love her.

"Mother, shouldn't we be getting ready?" asked the twins.

"So soon? My, my, are we getting anxious," said Mrs. Darling with a laugh as the twins attempted to pull her out of her chair.

"Yes mother, we are very excited," said Nibs, again dreading the thought of wearing a tie. If it were up to him, he would not even be going to a ball, but for the sake of Wendy, Peter and their plan he was forced, by his want to see the pair happy, to comply.

"Very well, you may start to ready yourselves, Wendy, you may as well," she said. "I shall get your father to help you young men with your ties," she said once more as she walked away in the direction of Mr. Darling's home office.

"Ugh! Ties!" said nibs out loud, and the others, including Wendy, had begun to laugh hysterically.

"Now now, Nibs, you must start getting ready and I expect all of you to be on your best behaviors tonight for mother and father, who have worked so hard for this night," said Wendy walking out of the room and up the staircase to start readying herself as well.

"So, do you think it'll work tonight?" asked Curly.

"Yes, for the last time, I am completely sure of it," said Michael getting impatient.

"Come on men, let us get ready to put our secret plan into action," said Nibs.

"I hope father isn't too difficult to convince," said John as they walked up to their rooms.

"Father won't suspect a thing, Peter has a pile of gold and treasure and Wendy loves him, money plus love equals the perfect match in father's eyes," said Curly.

"Yes, especially the money part," said the twins and they all laughed.

Wendy took out her blue gown, she hoped very much that Peter would like it. She quickly undressed and slipped the soft fabric over her head.

It was a beautiful mix of a sky blue and emerald color. The dress was almost as her mother's pink one, the one she wore on the day she first met Sir Edouard Quiller Couch at a bank party on the night the children were taken to Neverland.

Wendy put her hair up in a fancy bun and put her new earrings on, all that was missing were her news ball shoes, high heeled and blue to match her shoes.

Wendy looked at herself in the long mirror of her room, she felt like a princess and soon that feeling would be complete when her prince charming, or Peter for that matter, would come to her in front of the theater.

She heard the boys laughing as she saw Mr. Darling running down the staircase after Nibs, who still most certainly did not, from the looks of things, want to wear a tie. Wendy could not help but laugh at the situation, Nibs, had always been quite the comedian. Always the one to make everyone laugh, the event was simply too funny.

She got out of her room as soon as she heard the rest of the boys running down to the first level to watch the scene, all she could hear was:

"Nibs, you must wear a tie,"

"I shall not father! You cannot make me!"

Then she heard the trample of feet running away.

"Come back here you little weasel!" said Mr. Darling as he continued to run after Nibs.

The boys begun to laugh again.

"Stop laughing, it's not funny!" said Mr. Darling again still running around the house.

Wendy descended the staircase slowly so she would not break her neck with the heels on her shoes.

The boys instantly looked up at her and their mouths dropped.

"Wendy, you look marvelous!" said John.

"Yes you do Wendy, Peter will not be able to resist you," said Tootles winking at the others, Wendy had no idea what that was about but in the end she decided to ignore it.

Nibs came around a third time, he was well ahead of Mr. Darling who was heard running around the house insanely. Nibs stopped in front of Wendy and looked her up and down.

"You look very nice Wendy, very nice indeed-" he was suddenly caught off as Mr. Darling arrived behind him.

"Got you, you little monster," he said as he begun to arrange Nib's tie, but it was a rather difficult task to achieve for the young boy would not hold still.

Mrs. Darling came in at that moment and instantly begun to laugh along with the rest as she saw Mr. Darling struggle with Nibs.

"Here let me," she said as she approached Nibs.

"I don't want a tie!" yelled Nibs.

Mrs. Darling finally managed to arrange the tie and looked up at her adopted son.

"Nibs, dear, it is only for tonight, please wear it for me, I promise to tell you all a story later on if you do," she said.

"Oh alright," said Nibs still not looking very happy.

"That's all I had to do?" said Mr. Darling in disbelief, "I chased that little monster around the house several times when all I had to do was tell him a story?"

"It only works with mother," said Nibs sticking his tongue out at Mr. Darling who immediately shook his head and walked off.

Then all that was heard was:

"Wendy, you look absolutely stunning!" said Mrs. Darling who was also wearing her white gown, "Turn around so that I may get a better look at you,"

Wendy slowly turned around as if she were doing a fashion show, he mother admired every detail of her daughter's beauty.

"Well then, we should be off, I'll go and fetch your father," said Mrs. Darling laughing as she recalled the scenario between her husband and Nibs.

The Darling family was soon on their way to the ball, they were not very far from the theater.

Wendy was very much looking forward to seeing Peter again, she wondered what he would be wearing, surely not his leaves, for he knew the formality of a ball.

When they arrived, Wendy could see Peter waiting by the entrance, his face lit up as he saw her getting out of the carriage.

Peter looked very handsome in Wendy's opinion, he was wearing a black suit and a tie. **_he probably had to force himself with the tie _**she thought laughing.

Wendy rushed over to him as the rest were getting out of the carriage, she sky was bright that night and the moon clearly reflected off of her silky hair.

"You look beautiful," said Peter smiling.

"Thank you, I wasn't sure if your would like the dress," said Wendy.

"You look beautiful in anything," he said as he took her hand and kissed it. Wendy smiled, she had never known Peter to be capable of such gentlemanly behavior.

"Shall we?" she asked. Peter nodded and locked her arm with his as they entered the theater.

"Is this your first ball?" asked Peter as he noticed Wendy breathing heavily.

"Yes, I am a little nervous," she said smiling.

"I can tell, you're trembling," said Peter grinning.

"You should've seen Nibs a few moments ago," said Wendy as she let out a small laugh.

"What has he done now?" asked Peter still grinning.

"He refused to wear a tie, so my father had to chase him around the house and finally when he caught up, Nibs put up such a fight. My mother managed to fix the tie while my father held Nibs still," she said as they walked.

Peter laughed, "That sounds like Nibs alright," he said.

The pair walked down the marble staircase followed by Mr. and Mrs. Darling.

"Who is that boy?" asked Mr. Darling intrigued.

"I do not know, George, perhaps you should meet him," suggested Mrs. Darling.

"Well, yes, he does seem quite the respectable young man and Wendy seems rather fond of him," said Mr. Darling.

The boys listened to their parents conversation closely from behind.

"Father seems impressed with Peter already," said Curly.

"He had better be, I'm not wearing a tie for nothing you know!" said Nibs.

"This plan will work, I am sure of it," said Michael as they too, descended into the ballroom.

"This is a very nice ball, your mother must've worked extremely hard for preparations," said Peter.

"Yes she is very proud of it, especially because the president of the bank is here, he is my father's boss and she knows how great of an opportunity it would be for my father to get a promotion," said Wendy smiling.

"Wendy!"

Wendy looked over her shoulder to see her father approaching her.

"Wendy, who is this young man?" asked Mr. Darling intrigued.

"I'm Peter Pan, it's nice to meet you at last Mr. Darling," said Peter trying not to blow up at him for yelling at Wendy nights and nights before.

"The pleasure is all mine," said Mr. Darling thinking the name Pan was very odd indeed, "May I present my wife Mary,"

"Pleased to meet you Mrs. Darling," said Peter smiling, he had no problem with her, she seemed nice enough.

"Very nice to meet you as well sir," said Mrs. Darling.

"I say, where do you reside boy?" asked Mr. Darling.

"Far enough, but I am presently looking into buying Lockely mansion," said Peter, he had done some research, for he knew very well that these types of questions were to be asked of him.

Wendy looked at him and smiled, she was rather impressed that he had been able to come up with something so quick, but she wondered if what he'd said were true.

"Ah, very nice indeed," said Mr. Darling looking very impressed.

Mrs. Darling nodded, "Yes, very impressive," she added gently.

"What do you do for a living?" asked Mr. Darling, Wendy thought for certain that Peter would not be able to think of anything.

"My father left me a very large fortune when he died, so at the present I am studying medicine and I am hoping to become an accomplished doctor and will open my own practice," replied Peter.

"Very impressive indeed, I say, would you like to join us for a glass of champagne?" asked Mr. Darling, who now really did like where the situation was going.

"Yes of course he would," said Wendy, for Peter did not quite know the meaning of the word 'champagne'.

"Yes, excellent!" said Mr. Darling smiling.

"We shall meet you in a moment father," said Wendy.

Wendy quickly explained to Peter what champagne was and he simply nodded.

Meanwhile, the boys had been watching everything very closely from underneath a table.

"Father seemed very impressed! It's working!" said John.

"Quiet down will you? Someone will hear us!" said Michael.

"Ugh! Tootles you sat on my foot," said Nibs.

"Sorry," said Tootles.

"All of you shut up!" said Curly and they all quieted down.

"Peter, how did you come up with such responses?" asked Wendy.

"Well, I did a little research let's just say," he said grinning.

"Oh the cleverness of you," she said as she pulled him to her and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Do that again," said Peter smiling his sweet and adorable smile. The one that made hearts melt and let imagination soar.

"Not here Peter, besides we must go to my father," said Wendy as she took his hand and led him to where his father was having a conversation with Sir Edouard Quiller Couch, Mrs. Darling and Mrs. Couch seemed to be in a very deep and interesting conversation themselves.

"Mother, father," said Wendy.

"Dear," said Mrs. Darling.

"Sir Edouard, may I present my daughter Wendy," said Mr. Darling.

"It lovely to finally meet you sir, I've heard so much about you, that are a very kind and respectable man," said Wendy as she curtsied.

"The pleasure is all mine," said Sir Edouard as he bowed, "George, a very fine daughter you have here," he finished.

"Oh, yes and this is Mr. Peter Pan," said Mr. Darling.

"Pleasure to meet you sir," said Peter Bowing.

"Yes, very nice to meet you Mr. Pan,"

"He's is at the present studying in medicine and aspires to open his own practice," said Mrs. Darling.

"Is that so?" said Sir Edouard very interested.

"He is also looking into buying Lockely mansion," added Mr. Darling.

"Very impressive I must say," said Mrs. Couch.

"Peter," said John as he approached.

"Hello John," said Peter.

"Father, I see you've met Peter, isn't he most respectable?" said Michael approaching with the other boys.

"Yes, he is indeed," said Mr. Darling.

"Mr. Couch, you've already met my sons," said Mrs. Darling.

"Why, yes I have, such fine gentlemen," said Sir Edouard.

"Mr. Pan, do you have any intentions towards Miss Darling?" asked Mrs. Couch getting interested.

"Well, yes I do, I love her," said Peter.

"Do you? Wendy, you never told me of such news," said Mr. Darling.

"I did not think you would be interested father," said Wendy smiling.

"What are your intentions Mr. Pan?" asked Mrs. Couch.

"I wish to marry her, I love her with all my heart. If I have your permission Mr. Darling," said Peter as he turned to face Wendy's father.

"Why yes indeed, of course!" said George.

"Well then, Wendy will you make me the happiest person on earth? Will you marry me?" he asked.

Wendy could hardly believe all of the happiness she was experiencing, she now had a chance to experience what her parents had wanted for her with the one person her heart would always belong to.

"Yes, Peter, I will marry you!" she said throwing her arms around his neck.

"This is working better than I thought," said Michael.

"Yes, very well," added John shocked, "I doubted you for a moment, but I was wrong,"

"Can I take this tie off yet?" asked Nibs.

"NO" everyone replied as they begun to laugh.

"Peter, are you really looking into buying Lockely mansion?" whispered Wendy in his ear.

"Yes, for you," said Peter, "I knew I was going to ask you tonight," he continued.

"But what about the medical practice?" asked Wendy.

"I have ten huge piles of gold and treasure which will last us a lifetime, and I do intend to go to medical school," he said grinning.

"You are so clever," said Wendy kissing him.

"Wendy, I am so proud of you," said Mrs. Darling after a few minutes as she held her daughter's hand.

"Thank you mother," said Wendy smiling as the Couches, the Darlings and of course peter began to talk about wedding preparations.

A/N: I'm proud of this chapter, it was longer than all my other ones, this one is about 8 pages on word. I especially like the part about Nibs refusing to wear the tie lol. Anyways review please! I'm counting on you! xox Eva


	5. Fly on home

Thanks to everyone who reviewed for chapter 4, I really appreciate it. I'm on a roll now, I'm starting chapter 5! I hope you enjoy.

The more Wendy thought, the more she wondered how Peter suddenly changed from the boy who never wanted to grow up into such a gentleman.

"Thinking of me?" he asked as he entered her room.

"Peter, how did you become so different?" asked Wendy as she sat on her bed next to Peter.

Peter's smile fell, "Wendy, I thought you would be happy," he said to her.

"Peter, I am so unbelievably happy, but what got you to change?" she asked.

"You did, and I don't regret it one bit," he said softly into her ear.

"But what will we do about my parents?" asked Wendy.

"What about them?"

"Well, Peter, they think you are a rich man's son who hopes to open up a medical practice and wants to buy Lockely mansion!" panicked Wendy.

"But, I do want to buy that mansion, I can I have so much gold in Neverland, and, even if I don't become a doctor, we'll have enough gold to last us a lifetime," said Peter.

Just then they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" said Wendy.

"Hello dear, I see Peter has found your room. Wendy your father and I would like to see you downstairs," said Mrs. Darling.

"Mother, can Peter come too?" asked Wendy not liking the sound of what she was hearing from her mother's lips.

"No dear, I'm afraid not, he will simply have to wait here until you come back. We won't keep you long Wendy," said Mrs. Darling as she led her daughter out of the room.

Wendy looked over at Peter who gave a confused sigh.

As they walked down the staircase, Wendy could hear her father speaking with none other than, aunt Millicent.

"George dear," said Mrs. Darling, "Wendy is here,"

"Oh, yes very good Mary. Uh, Wendy have a seat," said Mr. Darling.

"Yes, father, what is it that you would like to talk to me about?" asked Wendy.

"Well, I am very proud of you dear for your decision to marry Peter, now aunt Millicent came over to help us run over some details on the wedding," said Mr. Darling cheerfully.

Wendy exhaled deeply, for she had thought for certain her parents that her parents caught on that Peter was not really who he seemed to be, nowhere near close to being a rich man's son, he who wanted no parents.

"Dear, I am so very proud of you. Now, we must hold the wedding at a church, perhaps the old cathedral would be nice, and then, for your dress, I saw the most gorgeous one earlier today I will go and pick it up, and now for the boys, they will most definitely have to wear suits and a tie," said aunt Millicent.

"Yuck!" said Nibs who was standing in the staircase with Peter listening in on the conversation.

"Shhh!" said Peter as he glanced around the corner and saw Wendy trying to protest.

Aunt Millicent was certainly one who could talk, for she went on for hours describing how the wedding would go, Mr. and Mrs. Darling, or Wendy for that matter said nothing. But it was not as if they hadn't tried.

"I must be excused," said Wendy finally, "I left Peter upstairs, and by now he must be wondering where I've gotten to,"

as Peter heard those words he flew up the staircase as quickly as he could and clung to the ceiling in the hallway.

He watched as Wendy made her way up the stairs and as she opened the door to her room, Peter flew down so he was behind her and tapped her shoulder. Wendy jumped up and hit the ceiling, she could soon after hear Peter laughing.

"It's not that funny Peter," said Wendy as she turned around to see her husband-to-be.

"Yes it was," he said as they walked into her room and sat by the bed where the boys were all waiting for them.

"Wendy! You can't let aunt Millicent plan everything her way!" said Michael.

"Yes, especially if she puts wearing a tie into the deal," said Nibs frowning.

"Nibs, dear, you must wear a tie," said Wendy.

"No I will not!" he responded.

Peter grinned, he had always known Nibs to be a real trouble maker, but this was in fact ridiculous.

"Peter, Wendy, let us start the real planning now," tackled John, "Where would you like to get married?"

"Well, what are our options?" asked Peter as he scratched his head.

"You can get married anywhere, on a ship, in a church, in a garden...in Neverland," said Tootles.

"Neverland?" said Wendy, "But mother and father would never allow it, they would like for it to be a public affair, and we cannot possibly bring along every guest," she explained.

"As long as you are getting married, and marrying well, father will not care if it is public or not," said Curly.

"What about Millicent?" asked Michael.

"Forget Millicent, do you honestly think she deserves a say in this matter at all?" asked Nibs.

"No...not exactly," said the twins.

"But if Peter and I get married in Neverland, we will have to tell mother and father the truth," said Wendy.

"The truth about what?" asked Peter as he brushed the hair off of her face.

"The truth about you, Peter, you aren't really who you said you were, you aren't a medical student and you aren't a rich man's son," said Wendy.

"We'll figure it out when we come to it," said Peter kissing her lightly.

"Ugh! Please, wait till we leave the room first!" said John and Nibs.

"There's no need to leave the room, John, it was only a quick kiss," said Wendy.

"Yea, this is nothing compared to what else we've done," said Peter grinning.

Wendy's eyes widened, they had not done anything besides kissing, but she did not think that her brothers needed to hear such information.

"Peter!" she sad nudging him.

"Ugh! Let me out of here!" said Michael running out of the room, the rest were left to stare at each other, and then at Peter and Wendy.

"Wendy, I love you," said Peter after a long period of silence.

"I love you too Peter," said Wendy smiling.

"Ok, ok! We get the picture!" said Nibs gaging.

A few moments later, they heard footsteps in the hallway and Mrs. Darling came into the room.

"Wendy, Peter, we were going out to diner tonight but you may be excused seeing as you must have so much to discuss regarding the wedding," she said.

"Thank you mother," said Wendy.

"Alright boys, I've left Nana in charge as usual, you must follow her rules. Your father and I are going to be back by late afternoon tomorrow, for aunt Millicent wishes us to see some locations for the wedding," said Mrs. Darling before she left the room.

"Alright...what now?" said Curly.

"Right now, we play...pirates!" said John taking his sword.

"The tale of Peter Pan and the Darling children!" said Michael who had immediately come back into the room after hearing the word pirates.

"I'm Hook as usual!" said John.

"I'll be Smee, said Tootles.

"Wendy will be Wendy and of course Peter will play himself," said Nibs grinning.

"Alright," said Peter pointing his sword to John.

"You shall not defeat me pan!" said John.

"You die today old man!" said Peter as they fought.

"Smee! Hold the girl down!" said John to Tootles.

"Yes- right away capn't!" said Tootles as he took Wendy's arm.

"Who are you to call me girly!" said Wendy as she stood on Tootle's foot.

About an hour later the boys were still playing, while Peter and Wendy had decided to take a break .

Wendy kept thinking and thinking how she did not so much like the thought of aunt Millicent planning everything out when Peter took her hand.

"Wendy...is something wrong?" he asked kissing her nose.

"No," she said looking down.

"Do you want to marry me?" he asked unsure.

"Yes! Of course I do! Why would you ask such a question?" she said.

"Well, because ever since this morning you've been acting strange," he said.

"Well, Peter, aunt Millicent is, as you know, trying to plan out the whole wedding, but it's our day!" said Wendy.

"That stupid old wind-bag, I'll run her through!" said Peter.

"No! Peter, she's only trying to help," said Wendy, who had no idea why she was standing up for such a horrible woman.

"She's not only trying to help, she wants to control you," said Peter.

"She's not!" said Wendy.

"Yes she is! You know nothing!" said Peter.

"Are they fighting already?" asked Michael.

"I do believe they are said John as everyone stopped to watch the scene.

Wendy's eyes filled with tears as she walked away from Peter.

"Wendy. I didn't mean it!" said Peter realizing what he'd done.

"Now you've done it!" said the twins.

"Wendy, I didn't-I didn't..." he said trying to catch her, but before he knew it, he was too late and she'd already left the room, "Mean it..." he finished finally as the door closed hard. Peter glanced over at the boys, feelings lost, unknowing how to fix what he'd done.

"Don't look at us!" said John.

"You did it, you have to fix it!" said Curly.

"What should I say to her?" asked Peter finally getting up from the bed.

"Tell her how you really feel," said Michael.

Feelings...it seemed only yesterday that our brave hero Peter Pan tried to deny feelings from his heart, he even surprised himself when he did not flinch at those very words.

He slowly walked out of the room only to find Wendy looking out a window in the hall.

"Wendy..." he said slowly approaching her.

"I was hoping you'd come," said looking into his eyes.

"You-you were?" asked Peter stunned, then suddenly, he remembered what he had come to do.

"Wendy," he continued, "I'm sorry, I really am, I don't know what I was thinking, I love you with all my heart, the love I feel for you is greater than anything else in the world, I want to make it up to you, can you please forgive me?" he concluded.

"Yes, but now that you mention it, there is one thing you can do for me," she said.

"And what might that be?" he asked slyly as he approached her.

"Well, might I have a kiss?" she asked placing her arms around his neck.

"I don't think that will be too difficult," said peter as he lowered his head to hers and kissed her long, hard and passionately on the lips, their tongues swirling together as they held each other tightly. Finally after a few moments, Peter pulled away leaving them breathless.

He rested his forehead on hers and felt her breath tickle his face.

"Peter," she said finally.

"Mmmm?"

"Take me to Neverland,"

At that Peter's eyes lit up. He had so been hoping that she would ask that very question.

"If you wish it," he said Smiling.

For a sixteen year old, Peter was still very immature at times, he flew up into the air and zoomed back to Wendy.

"Just you and me?" he asked.

"The boys as well?" asked Wendy.

Peter smiled, and Wendy ran into the room to tell the boys.

**_Damn, I was hoping to get some alone time with her, but this will be fun anyways! _**He thought to himself as he went to join Wendy.

"Boys!" said Wendy.

"What is it? Are you and Peter breaking up already?" asked Nibs.

"No you silly," said Wendy laughing, although Peter did not quite like the joke.

"Then what is it?" asked Tootles.

"We are going back to Neverland!" said Wendy.

"Wahoo!" the boys cheered as they begun to crowd around Tinker bell, who was always sticking close behind.

"What about Slightly?" asked Michael.

"Yes, Slightly can come too, we will drop by his home," said Wendy.

Finally they were to go to Neverland after more than three years.

They finally jumped out the window after several minutes and flew in the direction of aunt Millicent's home.

"Let us hope we don't wake the old bat!" shouted twin # 1.

"You said it!" said Peter as he swooped down to a large open window.

Inside the room, they could all see Slightly sleeping like a log.

John, however, was not very patient.

"Slightly! Wake up!" he said shaking the poor boy awake.

"What? What? I didn't do it!" said Slightly as he woke up in shock.

"We're going to Neverland!" said Tootles.

"Huh?" asked Slightly rubbing his eyes.

"Would you like to come?" asked Wendy.

"Would I ever! Let's get a move on!" said Slightly as he hopped out of bed.

Peter grinned, but he also hopped that they hadn't woken aunt Millicent with all the talking, he did not very much like the old woman, then again, no one really did. He carefully searched the shadows of the dark room for any signs of her, but was shook from his thoughts as Wendy took his hand and they flew out the window.

Then, in an instant, they were gone from the house, and flying over buildings.

What the Darling children did not know was that something awaited them back in Neverland...but that's another chapter.

A/N: Sorry about the cliffy! It's a small one, but it's still a cliffy. Anyway, I'll update soon, but first, please review! I wanna know what you think!

xox

Eva


	6. first kiss all over again

A/N: Well first off thanks to everyone who reviewed, I also wanna take the time to say that I might not be updating for a while after this chapter seeing as I'm going on vacation, anyway, keep reviewing and as soon as I get back I will most definitely update as fast as I can for you guys. So here's the chapter you guys asked for:

As they soared above the city, the boys, including Wendy found it extremely difficult to keep up with Peter, as he was swirling around and basically flying everywhere.

"Peter!" cried Wendy as she struggled to get near him, but he did not hear her, or any of the other shouts coming from the boys for that matter. Peter Pan was still a child at heart and as he neared Neverland, his propriety would most likely be forgotten.

"Peter!" cried Wendy again, and this time he heard her.

"Wendy," he said taking her hand and grinning.

"Peter, how much further? The boys look exhausted!" she said loudly.

"Not very far, here, hold onto my hand as tight as you can and tell the other's to hold onto each other's ankles," said Peter.

"John! Take my ankle!" said Wendy to her eldest brother, he did as she asked and Wendy told him to pass it on.

As the others all followed the instructions, it looked a rather curious sight, Wendy at Peter's side and the rest following behind.

"Whatever you do men! DON'T LET GO!" he said as they shot through the air and into space, moments later, they looked upon a very familiar sight, Neverland.

"Wendy, we're home," said Peter.

"You mean you're home," said Wendy.

Peter knew where this was going, and for the first time he didn't feel like getting angry with her about it, for they had just made up maybe an hour or so before.

"Peter! Why is the Jolly Rodger still here?" asked Michael pointing to the ship.

"I-I don't know," said Peter confused.

"I hope this doesn't mean what I think it means," said Slightly.

"And what do you think it means, Slightly?" asked Peter.

"Hook is alive," replied Slightly as he clenched his fists.

"Look on the bright side, at least we're back in Neverland and not at home with Millicent," said Curly.

"At least I won't have to wear a stupid tie," said Nibs, again rambling on about his disgust for them, he was surely out to get aunt Millicent after she had announced that all men must wear ties at the wedding.

"Peter, are you certain you want to get married?" asked Wendy.

"Married? Who gave you the idea of that?" asked Peter confused.

Wendy froze, he was beginning to forget already, Neverland was making him forget.

"But Peter, you and I...we, we're supposed to-" she could not finish her sentence for Peter's entrancing blue eyes haunted her, the look of confusion he gave her was enough for her to know that he had forgotten entirely.

"I don't understand, I'm not supposed to marry anyone Wendy," said Peter.

"I see," said Wendy as she slipped behind him and clung onto her brother John for support, for her thoughts were not extremely happy at the moment.

"Wendy what's wrong?" asked Michael coming up next to her.

"It's Peter," said Wendy.

"What about him?" asked John, "Has he hurt you?"

"No, he would never do that," said Wendy shocked at what John had said.

"Then what is it?" asked Michael curious as ever.

"I'll tell you later on," said Wendy as the boys nodded.

They flew over the forests and soon they arrived at the hideout.

"Alright men! Go to your beds it'd late!" said Peter as he sent the boys off to bed.

"Peter, I must have a word with John and Michael," said Wendy cutting in.

"If you wish it," said Peter going to his own bed.

"Alright, so, what's all of this about?" asked John.

"Peter doesn't remember that he ever proposed to me, he doesn't remember that we are engaged, Neverland is making him forget," said Wendy looking like she'd lost all hope.

"Bloody hell!" said Michael, who was not very pleased by what he'd heard, for he had worked extremely hard to get the pair together.

"Wendy, he may have forgotten the engagement, but I'm sure he hasn't forgotten that he loves you, maybe if you give him extra attention and kiss him he might remember," said John making Michael gag at the word 'kiss'.

"Alright, I'll try," said Wendy going to sit on a chair to think.

The boys went to their room and found the rest of the boys discussing.

"Hook can't be back, can he?" asked Tootles.

"It's very possible, even though he died he could have always come back," said Curly.

"Not really, I just don't think it possible," said Slightly.

"Tink, do you know anything?" they asked the small fairy as she entered the room.

She nodded and quietly told them what she knew.

"So let me get this straight...Hook has a son that we never knew about named Jesse Hook and he's here to avenge his father's death," said John.

Tinker bell nodded.

"And he's the one who's been operating the Jolly Rodger with Hook's old crew?" said Nibs.

The fairy nodded again.

"This is horrible!" said Tootles.

"Horrible? This means we get to have another adventure before the wedding!" said Slightly.

"Umm...Slightly, there may not be a wedding unless Wendy thinks of something soon," said Michael.

"What do you mean?" asked the twins.

"Peter has forgotten the engagement, he's forgotten he ever proposed to her," said John.

"What? How?" asked Nibs.

"Neverland is making him forget," said Michael.

"Well we must go talk some sense into him," said Slightly.

"No! Don't Wendy is probably speaking with him right now on that subject," said John.

"Or they might be doing something else," said Curly gagging.

"Curly, be serious, we have a situation on our hands," said Nibs.

"Oh alright," said Curly grinning.

Wendy still sat on the chair thinking of what to say, and finally she walked towards Peter's room.

Wendy opened the door only to find him lying awake on his bed. He jumped up as he saw Wendy at the entrance to him room.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave," she said regretting that she'd ever come to him.

As she turned around to leave, Peter called after her, "No, don't go, stay here," he said as he lay down on his back, his elbows keeping his upper body upright.

Wendy came further into the room and stood at the foot of his bed, she knew not what she was to do afterwards.

"Peter," she started nervously, "I think neverland is making you forget,"

"Forget what?" he asked curiously, his body remaining in the same position.

"Different things,"

"But what?" asked Peter frustrated.

"Well that you are engaged to be married, that you are in love," she said.

"What? Wendy, I don't ever remember that I'm to be married and I certainly don't remember loving anyone," said Peter confused.

Wendy's heart ached, a small and almost invisible tear descended her soft cheek.

"There is another thing you have forgotten," said Wendy as she approached him and sat next him on his bed.

Peter tensed, he was now breathing heavily as if he were afraid, "What have I forgotten?" he asked finally.

Wendy's face neared his as she whispered "I can't tell you, I have to show you," she said.

Peter slowly nodded and Wendy softly put her lips to his and kissed him with all she was capable of. After she slowly pulled away, Peter looked up at her shocked, he had never expected her to do such a thing as kiss him.

"I haven't forgotten this Wendy," he said grinning.

"I thought you had, I wanted to make sure you remembered," she said pulling her body onto his.

Peter tensed again, her faced stood so close to his, his heart was pounding as if he were running a marathon.

"I didn't forget kissing you," he said, "I hope you haven't forgotten this," he added as he pulled her face down to his and kissed her with an urgency greater than any he'd ever remembered he'd felt. As the two locked lips, Wendy tangled her fingers in his hair, running her hands over his head brushing away his soft dirty blonde curls from his face. Peter moaned into her mouth and Wendy opened hers in surprise, Peter took his chance and his tongue entered her mouth. Wendy gasped at the contact but immediately her tongue joined his in their sacred dance. Peter moved his lips over to her neck leaving a trail of kisses. Wendy who couldn't bare to be apart from him any longer brought his lips up to hers and they kissed in the most heated passion, for they loved each other with a passion even greater than that of the most famous lovers. They rolled over so that Peter was on top of Wendy and they kissed again, Peter fiddled with the buttons of her dress as he began to undo them, Wendy was so preoccupied with his kisses that she almost jumped up in surprise as she felt his hands on her shoulder.

Peter pulled away to brush his lips against her shoulder and over her arm, soon afterwards he brought his lips back to hers as he continued to unbutton her dress. Their heated kiss continued until Wendy realized what they were doing.

She pulled away slowly as Peter tried to reconnect the kiss, but she put a finger to his lips,

"Peter, I think we should stop, you see it would not be proper to-to- never mind, we aren't married," she said.

"We're in Neverland Wendy, not England," he said wanting to kiss her so bad.

"I know Peter, it's just that- oh never mind, I just can't tonight," she said.

"Wendy..."

"Yes Peter," she said, "Hurry because I must go to bed,"

"Will you come sleep here?" he asked grinning as he looked at the empty place beside him.

"If you wish me to," she said smiling.

Peter nodded and Wendy lay down next to him, trying to button her dress.

Peter took her in his arms and she rested her head on his pillow, their faces mere inches apart from each others.

the boys quietly snuck to the door of Peter's room for everything seemed quiet.

"Looks like they still love each other," said Slightly.

"I never doubted that," said John.

"But Peter still has yet to admit it," said Nibs.

"Lets go, before they wake up," said Curly.

And they were off to their beds, leaving the sleeping couple quietly in Peter's room.

Wendy was not yet asleep and she'd heard the boys, she couldn't help but smile at their remarks, then what Nibs said began to float about in her mind, Peter probably would not admit that he was in love with her yet, and for all she knew he had probably forgotten that they had shared an amazing kiss in her room a few days before, but that kiss was nowhere near as heated as the one they'd just had. Wendy nuzzled her head against Peter's shoulder and he smiled slightly brushing her hair from her face. He kissed her one last time that evening and they both fell asleep.

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review for me it will encourage me to continue! Anyway, as soon as I get back which may be in a week I'll update, but after wards I go to Europe for 2 weeks so I'll update after I get back from Europe! I promise!


	7. Meeting Jesse Hook

1Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter, I really hope you enjoy this one!

Peter awoke the next morning alone in the bed, he searched the room for Wendy, but he found no trace.

"Wendy?" he called out still half-asleep, his head resting on his pillow.

Peter let out a small groan and got himself out of bed to see where the others had gotten to. He came to the dining table where he found the others feasting on some blueberry pancakes Wendy had made for them.

"Hey...what about me?" said Peter frowning playfully at Wendy.

Wendy smiled, and approached him slightly. "Don't worry, I'm making some for you right now. The boys have just finished their breakfast." she said.

"Right...uhh...Wendy, about last night-" Peter started, but he was cut off by the simple thought of what Wendy might say, he knew she would get started on the engagement business.

"Peter, last night was-" she stopped herself before she thought she would make a fool of herself in front of Peter, both were now blushing wildly.

"Are you two done yet?" asked Nibs tapping his foot impatiently.

"Oh, um, yes. Boys, can you go down to the pirate ship to keep an eye on our new opponent," said Wendy sending them off, and they too happily complied.

"What new opponent?" asked Peter frowning once more.

"Peter, let me explain. While you were in your room, Tinker bell told us of something extremely shocking, apparently Hook has a son who is now in command of the Jolly Rodger.

"No, that's not possible, it can't be- can it?" he said finally puzzling himself.

"Peter, I'm quite positive, Tiger Lily went to check the surroundings as well, she came to the same conclusion as Tinker bell," said Wendy approaching Peter so that she could take his hand in hers. Peter flinched and quickly pulled away, he wasn't so certain about what he was feeling, every time she got close to him or touched him he felt as if he had butterflies in his stomach.

"Peter," she said frowning as she reached her hand up to touch his cheek, but Peter backed away.

"Wendy, I-" he started to say, but he cut himself off once more and paused as if thinking of what to say.

"Wendy, what happened last night?" he asked forgetting all about Jesse Hook.

"We kissed," she said keeping still so she would not scare him off.

"Yes I know that, but why do I feel like I have butterflies in my stomach every time talk to you or every time I'm close to you?" he asked.

"Peter, this is what I was trying to explain when I said that you were engaged to be married, you are engaged to-" she was cut off by Peter's immediate reaction.

"Wendy, I don't know what you're talking about, I don't want to talk about engagements!" he shouted.

It was just then that the lost boys followed by John, Michael and Tiger Lily had come into the hide out to report their findings and sightings.

They stood watching the pair wide-eyed. "Well...at least I know I won't have to wear a tie to the wedding," said Nibs crossing his arms.

"Shut up," said Michael hitting him on the shoulder.

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

Stop fighting you idiots!" said Slightly who in his mind thought that was the perfect way to end an argument, but as you can imagine, turned it far worse.

"Who are you calling an idiot!" yelled Michael.

Soon enough, the boys had all ended up in a pile, each trying to get at each other.

Peter and Wendy watched as they wondered in their own minds wether to let them kill each other or to stop the fight.

Finally Wendy stepped in. "Boys! You must cease this bickering at once," she said, "now, what news have you brought?" asked Wendy.

John began to say but was silenced by Peter who had a very serious look on his face.

"Nibs, you mentioned something about a wedding, explain," he said giving him a sharp look.

"Well, Peter it's like this, I'm not the one who should tell you," said Nibs almost regretting his words as if he were afraid that Peter might do something to him.

"Who should tell me?" asked Peter looking about the room.

"I think I should Peter," said Wendy stepping towards him, Peter immediately took a step back as if he were afraid of her.

"Alright then, go on with it," he said crossing his arms and giving another of his famous proud looks.

"Peter, you've forgotten everything that's happened since the first day you came to visit in London. You kissed me on the first night very lightly, but on the second night you kissed me as if you truly loved me, on the third you met me at my mother's ball and then you posed as a rich man's son who was studying to be a doctor, thinking of buying Lockely mansion. Later on during the evening you proposed to me, we are engaged Peter, but you cannot remember, or at least are trying to push it from your memory," said Wendy near the point of tears, for Peter would barely let her touch him anymore the way he used to.

"Wendy, I'm sorry I don't remember-" he tried to finish his sentence but was cut off by Wendy's loud steps towards her room.

"I wasn't finished!" he tried to call after her.

Peter went to her room only to find her slightly crying.

"Wendy, I was going to say that I cannot remember the engagement," said Peter and he opened his mouth to say more, Wendy tried to signal to him to stop talking but he kept going, "But, I haven't forgotten that I love you," he said softly into her ear as he came behind her onto the bed.

"You still love me?" asked Wendy wiping away her tears.

"Forever and always," said Peter smiling as he began to nuzzle against her neck.

"Peter, but, how could you remember that you love me if you can't remember our engagement?" asked Wendy.

"I couldn't ever forget to love you Wendy," he said kissing her cheek softly.

"Peter?"

"Yes,"

"What are we going to do about Jesse Hook?" asked Wendy slightly pushing him away from her.

"The same thing we did to James Hook," said Peter as he let out a small laugh.

"But I heard that he is more prepared than Hook was and that he is an expert swordsman," said Wendy.

"I'm the best there ever was, no one can beat me," said Peter grinning slyly as he got up from the bed and crossed his arms.

"I suggest that we go to the Jolly Rodger," said Wendy as if challenging him.

"I'll race you there!" said Peter as he flew out of the hide out.

Wendy followed close behind him, after a while they were flying at a very high speed one trying to surpass the other with no success.

"I won't let you win Peter Pan," said Wendy as she picked up speed.

"What makes you think I'll let you win then?" asked Peter as he caught up.

Peter grabbed Wendy's arm and dragged them both to a slower speed.

"Peter! You're cheating! Let me go!" she said laughing.

"Nope," said Peter grinning.

Wendy gave him a stubborn look, which did not do much except make Peter laugh.

"Fly with me," he said softly into her ear.

Wendy nodded and let him wrap his arms around her so that she was secure.

In the distance stood the famous Jolly Rodger, it hadn't moved from the place it always stood, even after James Hook's death the pirates kept it as their home.

Singing could be heard aboard the ship, as the pirates drank beers and forgot about their usual tasks. Suddenly a dark haired figure stepped out of the captain's cabin.

"Get up you slobs!" said the figure.

Wendy and Peter hid behind sails of the ship listening to the voice, which was that of a man's whom Wendy suspected to be Jesse Hook. They watched as a cowardly Smee tried to explain the pirate's very obvious laziness.

"Srry, capn't, I was havin' me break," he barely managed to say.

"Your break?" said Jesse as he stepped into the sunlight.

"Yes, capn't," said Smee squinting his eyes as though he were expecting to be run through.

"You blundering idiot! Who told you that you were off duty?" shouted Jesse.

"No one, Capn't,"

Peter and Wendy looked at each other, Jesse Hook reminded them so of his father before him, for like James Hook, Jesse had piercing eyes and the same dark hair but more tame, also the same sort of face structure; he even spoke as James Hook had. Jesse seemed to have the same effect on Smee when he spoke or gave orders as well. Smee was obviously terrified of this haunting figure.

"How do you possibly expect me to avenge my father if the lot of you keep acting as morons!" shouted Jesse addressing the whole crew.

"Do we have a plan for Pan's capture Capn't?" asked Smee bringing Jesse's attention back to him.

"As a matter of fact I do," said Jesse as he searched the surroundings as if he'd seen something which he knew to be a threat.

Wendy grabbed hold of Peter's arm as Jesse searched with his piercing green eyes.

"Peter, we must leave, he'll find us," whispered Wendy.

"No, we stay here. If he finds us I can protect you," said Peter as he immobilized himself.

Jesse Hook brought his glare to Smee and finally said "He's back,"

"Who's back Capn't?" asked Smee as he followed Jesse across the floor of the ship.

"Peter Pan you idiot!" hissed Jesse as he began to slowly climb up to the sails.

Wendy nudged Peter once more, but still the boy would not move.

Wendy began to feel afraid as Jesse got closer and closer.

The new captain of the Jolly Rodger finally reached his destination and he had a look of pure hatred as he laid eyes on the famous Peter Pan.

"So, Peter Pan. We meet at last," he sneered.

"Jesse Hook, Prepared to join your father?" mocked Peter.

"On the contrary Pan, it is you, I think, who will be sent to your death, perhaps in the jaws of the crocodile," said Jesse as he took out his sword.

"In your dreams, I'm the best there ever was!" said Peter taking out his sword in turn.

Jesse glanced over to Wendy and smirked.

"This I presume is your beloved Wendy," he said.

"Leave us alone you filth!" snapped Wendy.

"Tut tut tut, is that really the way to greet a gentleman?" said Jesse approaching her.

Peter drew his sword in front of Jesse to block his path. "Stay away from her!" he shouted.

"Getting protective are we?" said Jesse as he brushed his sword against Peter's, "I did not know the **famous** Peter Pan was capable of such a feeling as love," he finished.

"Shut up you!" said Peter as he balanced himself and swung at Jesse.

"Getting protective are we?" asked Jesse who blocked Peter's shot.

"Ready to lose?" mocked Peter.

"I will not lose, but I have no intention on fighting you right this second..." said Jesse backing away pensively. He slowly descended to the floor of the ship and Smee stared in surprise.

Peter also wondered why he had simply let him go. Wendy tugged at his arm.

"Peter, please let's go," she begged.

Peter nodded as he gave Jesse one last piercing look.

When the two were gone Jesse walked towards the direction of his cabin only to be interrupted by Smee.

"Capn't! You let him go?" asked Smee in shock.

"Yes, Smee,"

"But, blimey, why so?" asked Smee.

"I have a plan that will soon rid us of Pan, I will break him," said Jesse cackling evilly as he entered his cabin and shut the wooden door with a loud bang.

A/N: Ok guys, there's a new chapter as promised. The next one will be more exciting I promise, but I'm still proud of this one. I hope all of you will continue reviewing, your reviews are what keep me going, plus I've been getting so many great compliments, thank you so much lol. Anyway, I am going to Europe on Monday so I might not have time to write a new chapter before I leave, but I will if I can.


	8. Forget me not

Hey guys! I decided to write one more chapter before I go on my trip, your reviews definitely convinced me lol. So I hope you enjoy this one, I know I will enjoy writing it!

As Peter and Wendy reached the hide out, they saw that the lost boys and Tinker bell had been waiting for them. Each boy looked as if they were utterly confused, although who could blame them, for Peter and Wendy had not told them where they would be.

It was now mid-day, the sun was high in the sky covering every branch of every tree with it's golden rays. Finally, breaking a long and awkward period of silence Tootles spoke.

"Peter, Wendy. Where had you gone off to?"

"We went to see the Jolly Rodger," said Peter crossing his arms and giving him a sly look as if daring him to ask anymore.

"Did you see Jesse Hook?" asked Michael.

"As a matter of fact, I fought him," said Peter seemingly proud of himself.

The boys gasped.

"You fought him? He must be quite fearsome!" said Slightly interested in the subject.

"Nah, I'll run him through, I can promise you that," said Peter grinning.

Wendy nudged him and gave him an odd look. Peter did not know why she did this, he thought his little speech was just fine.

Wendy finally added, "Boys, I must speak with Peter, why don't you gather some berries for me,"

"Yes mother!" they shouted as they ran off into the forest.

Peter looked to where the boys had disappeared and then back at Wendy, waiting for her to commence.

"Peter, you did not fight Jesse Hook. He let you go," she said.

"Ok, ok, maybe I exaggerated a bit," said Peter smiling.

"A bit! Oh, Peter, ugh, never mind. Sometimes you make things so complicated!" said Wendy taking a strand of her long hair and threading it past her fingers.

"I'm sorry Wendy, it's just that sometimes I get carried away," he said putting on a face as if begging for her forgiveness.

"Oh, it's alright Peter, I shouldn't be shouting at you..." she said smiling.

Peter smiled at her.

"Peter, Jesse Hook, why do you reckon he let you go?" asked Wendy thinking deeply.

"He's up to something, that much is clear. If he didn't have a master plan, he would have fought me, but instead he let me go," said Peter thinking as well.

"But what kind of plan do you think he has?" asked Wendy as she walked over to a large rock and sat on it.

"A plan obviously to kill me, we heard him tell Smee that he wants to avenge his father's death. I'll send the mermaids to spy on our new enemy tonight, that's probably when he will be plotting," said Peter coming to join her on the rock.

"I won't let you fight him Peter," said Wendy looking into his eyes.

"Why?" he asked.

"I can't lose you," she said resting her head on his bare shoulder.

Peter was surprised at this, and Wendy knew why. Again and again Neverland made him forget they're love, again and again he was absolutely clueless about love. Wendy knew that they would probably share a hundred first kisses. If only she could find a way for him to remember.

"Peter, do you still have the kiss I gave you?" she asked suddenly with an idea she thought might work.

"What's that?" asked Peter confused.

"Wait here for me, I'm going to see the fairies," said Wendy as she began to walk in the direction of the large fairy tree.

"No, I'm not waiting, for all we know that blundering idiot of a captain could be lurking around somewhere, I'm not letting you go alone," said Peter blocking her way.

"Alright, come with me. I think I might feel safer with you to protect me Peter," said Wendy taking his hand.

Peter jumped, but quickly calmed down as they lifted into the air and flew a few meters above the solid dark ground that was well hidden within the shade of the trees. When they finally reached the fairy tree Wendy let go of Peter's hand and ran towards the large roots.

Peter summoned the fairies for Wendy with a loud whistle making Wendy jump, then he stepped aside allowing her to do what she came for.

"What can we do for you Wendy dear?" asked the fairy queen.

"Your highness, I need your guidance. You see, Peter and I are in love, except...he always forgets that this is so. He even proposed to me in London at one of the balls my mother threw and he does not remember. How can I make him remember, I wish not to be forgotten," said Wendy.

"Very interesting. My child, only you can make him remember, you gave him your hidden kiss on the Jolly Rodger years ago. Because of that kiss, he has grown and growing is causing him to forget. You need to repeat the scene when you gave him your kiss," said the fairy queen.

Wendy was shocked, "You mean to say that Peter has to fight Jesse Hook and I must kiss him?" she asked.

"Yes,"

"Thank you very much for your help your highness," said Wendy bowing.

The fairy queen nodded and disappeared as fast as she had come.

Peter went to Wendy and gave her a questioning look.

"Peter, I wish you could remember," she said tears filling her eyes.

"Remember what?" asked Peter wondering why she was suddenly crying.

"I wish I could tell you everything, but if I do you'll keep on forgetting," she said sobbing.

"Wendy you can trust me, I promise," he said with a look of concern.

"Peter, I do trust you, but this issue isn't about trust. I think I'm simply not ready to tell you," said Wendy looking down at the ground to avoid his seeking, blue eyes.

Peter nodded slowly and said "Will you dance with me?"

Wendy lifted her head up to meet his eyes, Peter was now smiling handsomely.

"There's no music," said Wendy confused.

"We don't need music," said Peter taking Wendy's hand in his.

Wendy put her arm on Peter's shoulder, Peter resting his free arm around her waist.

Soon they lifted into the air, Peter slowly twirling Wendy in the air.

Wendy sighed and rested her head on Peter's shoulder once more, this time he did not jump or flinch, he rather welcomed it.

They starred into each other's eyes not wanting to break the connection, and then Wendy leaned in and kissed him without thinking. Peter kissed her back. They danced still not breaking their kiss until Wendy pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," she said.

"Why?" asked Peter puzzled.

"You won't remember this, tomorrow this won't mean a thing to you, you will have forgotten all about it," she said.

"Is that what you meant? Is that what you said I had forgotten?" asked Peter.

Wendy nodded.

"I haven't forgotten it now, it's happening now. Can't we just- for tonight?" he asked hopefully.

"I-I don't know," said Wendy.

"Do you want to?" said Peter.

"Yes, but-" Wendy was cut off by Peter who started to reply.

"Isn't that enough?" he asked smiling, his eyes sparkling, "Please,"

"Alright," said Wendy as she lightly kissed Peter's lips, Peter responded by kissing her back lightly as well. Their sweet kisses making their hearts flutter as they danced through the night professing their love to each other with soft whispers.

Wendy woke up the next morning in Peter's bed, her head resting on his shoulder. Peter suddenly jumped up and starred wide eyed at Wendy.

"Wendy, what are you...what are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

"I don't know Peter," she lied feeling as if someone had just torn her heart in two.

"We didn't uhh...do anything, did we?" he asked hesitantly.

"No, we didn't Peter," said Wendy getting up from the bed, and honestly they hadn't, she hadn't even thought of it before.

"Ok, umm, I was thinking of going to the Jolly Rodger today, to spy, apparently the mermaids couldn't find out anything," he said getting up as well.

"I'm coming with you," said Wendy.

"No, I don't want you to get hurt, you are going to stay here," he said firmly.

"Peter, please," begged Wendy, she was after all very anxious to have Peter remember again.

"No," he said as he flew out of the hideout.

Wendy watched him as he flew into the distance, she sighed just as the boys barged into the room.

"Wendy! You didn't come back last night, where have you been?" asked Nibs.

"Don't you know anything? She was obviously with Peter last night," said John gagging.

"Where is Peter now?" asked Curly.

"He went to the Jolly Rodger," said Wendy.

"And he left us behind?" asked Slightly very offended.

"I suppose so," said Wendy looking back in the direction in which Peter flew.

"I say we go after him!" said Michael.

"Yes! Absolutely!" said Tootles.

"You bunch of idiots, Peter will have our heads for disobeying his orders," said Nibs.

"I don't care, let's move," said John as they marched through the forest, only to reach the waterfront about and hour later.

Wendy starred at the menacing ship and the calm water.

"We must fly," said the twins together.

" and fly we shall," said Slightly lifting into the air.

The rest calmly followed.

As they hovered over the Jolly Rodger, Wendy could spot Peter in the exact same place as they'd been when they'd first encountered Jesse Hook. She watched him as he listened carefully to his new found enemy scolding Smee.

"Come on men, follow me," said slightly as they descended and hid in the captain's cabin, Peter of course did not see for he was well hidden behind the milky white sails of the Jolly Rodger and completely oblivious to anything other than his enemy.

"Now Smee," said Jesse as he walked about the deck, "I must kill Pan, we will start examining my plot tonight in my cabin," he finished.

Peter looked at Jesse, the young captain did not look much older than he, Jesse looked about 17 years old. His hair twirled in the wind and his mischievous eyes gleaming in the sunlight.

Wendy at last rested her eyes on the haunting figure so like his father before him, and found him to be a fascinating creature, although she still thought ill of him.

"What are we doing in here?" asked Michael.

"We are spying," said John.

"IN the captain's cabin?" retorted Nibs.

"Wait! Jesse Hook may have recorded his plan somewhere in this room," said Wendy walking over to the desk stacked with loads of paper.

"Blast it, you're right!" said Slightly as he joined her.

The boys followed Slightly and Wendy as they began to search through every paper.

Meanwhile...

"Capt'n, Why not use the Wendy lady to weaken Pan?" suggested Smee.

Peter listened closely.

"Smee, I do believe you have given me a rather magnificent idea," said Jesse fixing his hat, which was decorated with a large feather.

"How wonderful Capt'n," said Smee.

"Shut up!" said Jesse getting impatient as he walked towards the door to his cabin.

Peter flew away thinking he had heard enough information.

When he got to the hide out, everything was quiet.

"Wendy?" he called out.

"Wendy are you there?"

No one answered, he was all alone.

Wendy and the boys continued to search through the papers until Nibs cried "I found something!"

Everyone gathered around Nibs and starred at a paper that said:

"**Observations and notes for Peter Pan's capture**"

Wendy only had time to read the title when she heard footsteps nearing the cabin.

"Someone's coming!" she whispered, "Quick, hide!"

Everyone scattered around but it was too late, withing seconds Jesse appeared in the cabin.

"Well, well, well," he said amused as he shut the wooden door behind him with a bang, "What have we here...Wendy and her useless accomplices, I imagine Pan sent you,"

"Who are you calling useless you idiotic wind bag!" shouted Nibs throwing himself forward.

Slightly and Jon caught him on time before he was able to fling himself onto Jesse.

"Shut up!" sneered Jesse approaching Wendy who was still holding onto the parchment.

"You are very beautiful, too bad Pan doesn't realize it," he continued.

"Leave her alone! How dare you speak to her that way!" yelled Michael.

"And who might you be?" asked Jesse eyeing Michael.

"I am her brother," said Michael proudly, "We all are" he added.

"I see, Well I'm sure Pan would be very sorry if anything happened to you lot," said Jesse pensively. "Smee!" he yelled and his accomplice rushed into the cabin.

"Yes, Capt'n" said Smee as the other henchman followed behind him.

"Take them away," said Jesse, "I'll have you yet Peter Pan," he added before snatching the parchment from Wendy's hand. Soon he was watching the children being dragged away as he ordered.

A/N: There we go, chapter 8 as promised. I hope you will enjoy it, I worked hard on it especially for you guys! Don't forget to keep reviewing, I'm hoping to get lots of reviews for this story. Anyway, I will write more as soon as I get back from Europe, so in the mean time, enjoy!

PS: Thanks to those who have been reviewing, you guys are great! Keep it up.

Xox

Eva


	9. So we Meet again Peter Pan

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long but I'm back and writing again for you guys, I hope you enjoy this next chapter:

Jesse Hook walked about the room, circling Wendy and the boys, wearing a very sly smile as if he had been planning to catch them in his cabin all along.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. I assume, Miss Darling that you had been planning to find out exactly what I had been up to, had you?" he said coming closer and closer to Wendy.

"So what if she was?" snapped Nibs.

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you," growled Jesse as he took hold of Nibs' shirt as if wanting to strangle him.

"Let him go!" shouted Wendy.

Jesse instantly turned from the boy to face Wendy with eager curiosity as to what she was getting at.

"Or else what?" he asked.

"What do you want from us?" she demanded.

"It is not you I want dear girl, I want revenge over Peter Pan for killing my father!" he snapped at her.

"Capt'n? We have a problem on the deck," said Smee as he peered into the room surprised to see Wendy and the boys inside the cabin, perhaps almost as surprised as Wendy herself would have been if she were in his position, although Jesse seemed undisturbed by the matter making things seem much worst, for she and the boys feared he may chose to use them against Peter.

"NOT NOW Smee! Can't you see that I am occupied?" shouted Jesse turning sharply towards Smee but still keeping a close watch on his captives.

"But Capt'n!" protested Smee, for he knew this news was something of great value to the captain.

"Deal with it Smee!" said Jesse with piercing eyes making Smee shiver to his bones.

"Y-yes capt'n" studdered Smee as he quickly left the cabin, making sure to close the door.

Jesse turned back to face his captives eyeing them closely with his piercing eyes, an inheritance of Captain James Hook himself.

"Now," he said slyly, "Where were we?"

Peter started his fifth search of Neverland to find Wendy and the boys, searching the trees and even the mermaid's lagoon but still no trace of his Wendy. He hadn't seen her since he left for the Jolly Rodger, after he told her she couldn't go with him. Then an idea came to him '**_she couldn't have! She couldn't have gone to the Jolly Rodger...could she?_**" he thought to himself.

His fists clenched he flew off in direction of the sea, hoping to god he wasn't too late. As he flew over the water, there was a strong wind making it harder for him to fly, but he would reach them no matter what, he would save Wendy and the boys.

It wasn't until that moment when he realized how important each was to him. Slightly, the know-it-all, he always had something to say about a situation, always had an opinion, in fact sometimes it was he who kept Peter in-line.

Next was Tootles, he was shy and quiet, never had much to say compared to slightly, Tootles always wanted to do the right thing and sometimes did not want to do what the others did, but in the end he would always agree for their sakes.

Then Nibs, he was the outgoing one, never afraid to speak his mind, especially in the case of wearing ties, Peter laughed at this thought, Nibs was always the one to pick fights with others but he somehow managed to keep his feet on the ground...sometimes anyway.

The twins, alike in most ways, but at the same time completely different. They were able to finish each other's sentences and they sometimes had opinions, but when they did, they enforced it until it was acknowledged.

Curly was also very quiet like Tootles, but not as shy. He would be the one to lead the boys on hunts and he was very good at commanding, although it was Nibs who planned the battles.

John, the eldest of Wendy's brothers, Peter always thought he was a bookworm, but he also came up with great ideas for games and he was very good at persuading Wendy to tell stories, although Peter knew no one was better at that than he was, all he had to do was smile at her and she'd melt like butter, But John also was the first one to comfort people and he always knew the solution to every problem, perhaps he would have helped the others escape.

Michael, the youngest of them all, was always eager for a story from Wendy, in fact Peter always thought that he considered her a role model in his life, Michael was always saying how he wished he could grow up to be like her. Michael was the one with all the brilliant plans, including the plan Wendy spoke of to get her and Peter together, he also had a lot to say about everything, he was about as outgoing as Nibs, but probably had more common sense.

At last there was Wendy, with her beautiful smile and sparkling blue eyes which seemed to hold many secrets that Peter might someday know. She was the most mature of the group, but never ceased to amaze Peter. Whenever he tried to be funny or goofy she would either laugh or flash him one of her unforgettable smile that leaves men pondering and wondering, Peter loved her, he loved her and wanted to make her happy in every single way possible, perhaps he would find a way soon, but at the moment his heart was set on getting her and the boys back safe and sound, and maybe if he was lucky he could claim one of her delicious heart-melting kisses.

Wendy stared about the cabin, everything was silent. Jesse stared into her blue eyes, but his gaze had softened since he had found them sneaking around through his documents.

Wendy could not say a word for she was entranced as she watched the intimidating figure before her.

"What are you going to do with us!" shouted Michael.

"It's all very simple really, I am to use every single one of you to get to Peter Pan, I will have my revenge I can assure you of that," replied Jesse.

"Peter will come for us! Then you will be sorry!" shouted Slightly as he tried to loosen the ropes that bound him.

"I count on it," said Jesse.

Suddenly shouts were heard on the deck of the Jolly Rodger and Smee came rushing into the cabin.

"Capt'n! Capt'n!" he cried out of breath.

"What is it now Smee!" shouted Jesse getting impatient.

"It's Pan! He's on the ship!" said Smee panting.

"He's mine!" growled Jesse, "Bring the children and his precious Wendy out to the deck, let him see them," he said as he stepped outside the cabin to see all his henchmen lying on the floor of the deck wounded or dead and among them a very infuriated Peter Pan.

"So Peter Pan, we meet again," sneered Jesse.

"Ready to die like your good for nothing father?" mocked Peter.

"You will the only one to die Pan, or will you?" said Jesse slyly as Smee brought Wendy and the boys out on the deck; their hands bound.

"Maybe your precious Wendy will join you," said Jesse as he cut Wendy's ropes and grabbed onto her wrists holding them tight so that it hurt her.

"Let her go Hook! This is between you and me!" said Peter prepared to lunge forward onto Jesse.

"Peter, just leave, please save yourself!" cried Wendy.

"No! I'm not leaving here without you!" said Peter his gaze softening as he starred deeply into Wendy's big blue eyes.

"Peter, you must!" she said and Jesse put his sword to her throat.

It was at that moment that Peter finally remembered, in his mind he visualized the night he first came to visit Wendy when she was scolded by her aunt, and her father. When he had kissed her for the first time in a long time with so much passion. He remembered the night of the ball Wendy had asked him to attend with her, where he had pretended to be a nobleman and proposed to her. This was what Wendy had been talking about, this was what she meant. Peter was suddenly shaken from his thoughts when he saw Jesse pressing his sword closer and closer to Wendy's throat.

"Wendy!" shouted Peter as he lunged forward knocking the sword out of Jesse's hand, the pirate still held onto Wendy as his weapon fell to the floor.

Wendy seeing that Jesse was distracted bit his hand and the pirate yelped in pain and let go of his captive. Wendy went to Peter and held him close as she sobbed, Peter ran his finger through her hair and noticed as the sky got darker and darker that his enemy had picked up his sword and was ready for a fight.

"Wendy, free the others, leave Hook to me," said Peter as he let Wendy go.

"Smee hold onto that blasted girl!" yelled Jesse as he lunged forward as his sword clanged against Peter's. Peter flew up into the air and laughed.

"You can't catch me old man!" he said.

"Blast you Peter Pan! Come and fight like a man!" said Jesse getting impatient as he followed Peter with his sharp gaze as the boy flew around the ship.

"What if I don't want to be a man?" asked Peter laughing as he saw Wendy fighting off Smee as she freed the boys.

"Then your precious Wendy Dies!" growled Hook as he took out his gun and pointed it at Wendy.

"Wendy! No!" shouted Michael as he rushed forward towards his sister, but he was shoved aside by Jesse and hit his head on the deck.

The rest of the boys rushed forward to help him but were stopped by Smee who's guns were now pointed at them.

"Stay where you are or I'll shoot!" he yelled.

Peter stopped flying around and looked down at Jesse his eyes full of concern for Wendy and the boys.

"What will it be Pan? You can surrender now, or they all die. Every-last-one," said Jesse as he continued to point his gun at a now petrified Wendy.

"I'll come down" said Peter as he flew down to the deck of the Jolly Rodger.

"I knew you'd see things my way Pan," said Hook as he lunged forward at Peter who blocked the blow. The two move around the ship blocking hits and blows one after the other, the sound of clanking metal was heard once more throughout the ship. Peter smiled over at Wendy as he blocked another one of Hook's hits.

Wendy tried to rush forward to her brother wanting to make sure he was alright, but Jesse having seen this movement reached for his gun and pulled the trigger. A piercing scream was heard as Wendy sank to the floor. Peter stared at Wendy horrified at what happened, she couldn't be dead, this wasn't possible.

"Peter! She's dead! Wendy is dead, Hook shot her in the chest," cried Nibs in a strangled voice as he watched Michael cry over his dead sister's body.

"NO!" shouted Peter as the skies got dark, the sound of lightening and thunder ringing throughout Neverland.

Tears escaped Peter's eyes as he was overcome with grief, the only person he had ever loved was now gone from him forever, but he refused to believe it.

"NO! You will pay for this Hook!" he said lunging at Jesse, catching the pirate completely off-guard. Peter flung his sword at Jesse as the pirate blocked the blows, but it was getting more and more difficult to do so seeing as Peter was very infuriated and wanted serious revenge. Peter gave yet another striking blow sending Jesse's sword flying off and finally his enemy was left powerless. Peter put his sword to Hook's throat and glanced over at Wendy, with one final blow taking all his strength he slashed Jesse through the stomach leaving the pirate to fall to the floor.

The boys crept over Wendy's body and sobbed as they watched her lying on the floor, Peter soon came to join them and they stood aside as he kneeled down beside his true love and sobbed.

"Wendy I'm so sorry, this is my fault. I remember now, I remember everything, I love you, please wake up I love you, I remember everything," he said sobbing and taking a strand of her beautiful locks and stroking it.

"WENDY!" he cried to the sky as thunder clapped and a huge lightening bolt was seen.

Peter picked up the lifeless Wendy in his arms and followed by the others he carried her over to the hideout, where she lay in Peter's bed as he went to fetch the fairies.

"Is there anything you can do?" asked John hopeful.

"Please say you can bring her back to life!" cried the twins.

Michael still had tears in his eyes as he watched his sister and waited for an answer, Peter also watched the fairy intently.

"I do believe we can do something," said the fairy, at that Peter's face lit up as did the other's. "But, Peter must chose between living here in Neverland or living in London with Wendy," said the fairy.

"I chose to live with Wendy, wherever she goes, I'll be there with her," said Peter seriously.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" asked the fairy.

Nibs stared up at him hopefully and they all waited for Peter's decision.

"I'm sure," he said, "I'm very sure that this is what we all want," he said. He was happy he would be getting Wendy back but he would so miss Neverland.

Slightly seeing his distress asked "Can he have a home here in Neverland to go back to once in a while?" he asked.

The fairy looked thoughtfully and smiled. "I think that could be arranged," she said.

"Hurray!" shouted the boys. Peter smiled.

"Now, let me see," said the fairy as she flew over to Wendy from Peter's shoulder, "This is nothing a simple fairy herb won't cure, but you must leave me to my work and come back in an hour,"

Back in London the darlings waited restlessly at the window for their children, this time joined by aunt Millicent.

"Oh George, where could they have gone?" cried Mrs. Darling tears falling down her cheeks.

"I don't know Mary," said Mr. Darling now regretting terribly the way he'd treated Wendy.

"Only time will tell I presume," said aunt Millicent not fearing for anyone's safety but Slightly's.

Mrs. Darling got up from her chair and walked over to the window where she intently searched the skies for any sign that her little ones might return.

"The boy Peter, he vanished also didn't he?" asked aunt Millicent suspiciously.

"Why yes I do believe he did," said Mr. Darling now suspicious himself.

"Didn't Wendy often mention the name of a boy Peter Pan from a place called Neverland? She claimed she had been with him during the time she vanished years ago with her brothers," said Millicent looking troubled.

"You don't suppose that he could be-" started Mrs. Darling "No he couldn't, could he George?"

"Yes, I think he could, I think he is that blasted boy who took away our daughter," snapped Mr. Darling.

"But George, she is in love with him!" said Mrs. Darling trying desperately to calm her husband.

"And so? What kind of future could he ever offer our daughter?"growled Mr. Darling.

"George is perfectly right Mary, Wendy needs a proper husband," said Aunt Millicent.

"But Millicent, George, what if he really does intend to buy Lockely Mansion? What if he does intend to open up a practice?" asked Mary.

"We shall see when they return," said George feeling very angry.

An hour had passed and everyone rushed back into the room to find Wendy's wounds covered with fairy herbs, but she was still not resuscitated.

"Why isn't she alive?" asked Tootles shocked.

"Because this last part of the healing process is something only Peter can do," said the fairy looking at Peter.

"What do you mean?" asked Curly sharing a look of confusion with Michael and John.

"Peter?" called the fairy. Peter stepped forward watching Wendy on the bed.

"What must I do?" he asked intently.

"Give her a real kiss, and she will wake," said the fairy stepping aside and flying out of the window.

"A kiss?" asked Nibs.

"Like Sleeping Beauty!" shouted John.

"Peter she wants you to kiss Wendy like in the fairy tale Sleeping Beauty!" cried Slightly.

Peter nodded and smiled, his heart filled with so many emotions at a time, he bend down over Wendy and captured her lips in a sweet kiss, within seconds Wendy's eyelids flew open and realizing what was happening she smiled under Peter's lips and began to kiss him back.

"Ugh!" the boys gagged, they were still not used to the kissing.

Wendy rapped her arms around Peter's neck and kissed him passionately, and finally when they pulled apart they smiled at each other, their faces beaming with happiness and love.

"Let's go home," said Peter.

"Are you ready boys?" asked Nibs.

"Yes sir!" shouted the boys and they laughed, Wendy laughed too, the color finally returned to her pink cheeks.

As the Darlings slept restlessly near the window a noise like the closing of a window woke them and they got up to find Wendy, Peter, Slightly, Michael, John, Tootles, Curly and the twins standing and smiling .

"Oh my goodness!"cried Mrs. Darling as a smile of relief reached her lips and she ran towards her children smothering them with kisses and hugs.

Aunt Millicent ran to Slightly and hugged him tightly holding him close.

Mr. Darling however did not rush to his children, in fact his gaze was fixed on Peter Pan.

"So, Peter Pan, you who took my children away from me. Tell me, you do not really go to medical school do you? And you do not really intent on buying that mansion, am I correct?" he asked harshly.

"Father-" started Wendy only to be cut off by Peter who was now smiling proudly.

"Well sir, I do intend to buy Lockely mansion and I can certainly go to medical school, but for the time being I have enough gold and treasure to last us forever," he said.

Mr. Darling's expression softened and he smiled, "Well then, take good care of my daughter." he said.

At those words Wendy was flooded with joy and rushed to give her father a crushing hug, Mr. Darling held his daughter tight as if he hadn't seen her in years.

"We must certainly do the wedding preparations, but before anything else, I will have to educate Mr. Pan," said Aunt Millicent looking not so cheerful.

Peter's smile faded into a look of disgust as the boys laughed at him, along with Wendy, finally he decided to laugh as well.

T.B.C

Well guys that's the end of another chapter, I had fun making this one and I was anxious to start writing for you guys again, your reviews are very helpful thank you so much, keep them coming! I think I have a few more chapters to go so keep reading!

xox

Eva


	10. The diner party drama

Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter! First off I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, it means a lot to me.

Zeldy: Thank you so much for the wonderful compliments lol although I doubt I can write as good as you, you have so much talent for writing.

Lehcar Sundance: Actually b4 the wedding there will be some slight bit of drama lol but it will probably be the next chapter after this one.

Katie: Thanks for the compliments, lol, I probably will work on written confessions later on when I have time after this one.

lilmizzrebel31: Yea it is funny that our stories have the Sleeping Beauty thing in common, for this chapter you will see how Peter struggles with learning mature things lol.

Ginnay: Thank you for the compliments lol and yes my trip to Europe was fun but I missed writing for you guys! I hope you like this chapter!

Mabfairy: Yes the marriage is close, probably the next chapter after this one I'm not sure yet lol depends if I have some more ideas lol.

Mellem: I almost cried while writing it lol it was one of the best chapters to write for me lol but I hope you like this one.

Aria Elessar: I'm so happy about having over 60 reviews lol I think I've come a long way, I really hope you like this chapter please tell me what you think!

Peter woke up the next morning with the sun shining brightly into the room. He had now given up his childhood to be with Wendy although he would still keep traces of boyhood.

Suddenly he heard the door to his room slightly open making him jump in slight surprise. It was then he heard laughter, but he didn't have time to react because Wendy was already lying on top of him.

Peter grinned as he saw that Wendy was still laughing.

"Did you sleep well Peter?" she asked.

Peter nodded, "Did you?" he asked awkwardly.

"Yes I did thank you Peter," replied Wendy.

"Uhh, Wendy, do I really have to take lessons?" asked Peter hopeful.

"I'm afraid you do you silly boy," she said kissing him lightly on the lips.

She quickly pulled away as she saw Peter's look of surprise, for he hadn't been expecting it.

"Why did you stop?" he asked.

"I didn't, I thought you didn't want me to kiss you," said Wendy blushing crimson.

"Shhh, say no more," he said as he captured her lips in a kiss that made her heart flutter.

Wendy kissed him back and pressed herself to him, Peter kissed her neck and her hands, Wendy getting impatient brought his lips up to hers and their mouths fused into another hungry, longing kiss. They were so wrapped up in the kiss that they were deafened to anything that surrounded them.

"Good heavens!" shouted a distressed voice.

The couple quickly looked up to find aunt Millicent in the doorway starring in horror.

"How improper of you both!" she shouted.

Peter stared at the panicking old woman with wide eyes.

"And what are you doing young man staring at me with such a look?" she shouted once more.

"Aunt Millicent, I'm sorry that you had to see that I really am, it wont happen again," promised Wendy.

"It had better not for your sake young lady! I don't even want to think about what happens when no one catches you," she said disgusted as she left the room "Mr. Pan I expect to see you downstairs and ready for your lessons in 20 minutes!" she said over her shoulder.

Peter grinned at that last remark.

"Oh Peter! You are certainly a proud boy!" she said laughing, "Well I'll leave you to dress," she said again walking out of the room and closing the door.

Peter looked around the room, he was still not used to the busy streets of London, he missed the trees and the fairies, but most of all he missed flying and fighting pirates.

Peter quickly pulled a shirt over his head and put on some pants, which he found were highly uncomfortable **_How do John and Michael live like this! _**He asked himself over and over again before he finally opened the door to his room only to reveal an empty hallway with no Wendy waiting for him. Peter shrugged and made his way down the long staircase looking at every object in the house as if wanting to study it carefully, afraid he might forget what it was.

"Peter! There you are!" shouted Nibs as he ran towards Peter.

"Millicent is going to have on of her fits if you don't show up soon," warned John as he approached the two.

"John, you are always so serious!" commented Nibs, then doing an imitation of John, making Peter laugh, although John wasn't too impressed.

"Well Peter, do you want to marry my sister or not?" asked John eyeing Peter and Nibs.

"Of course I do! Why?" asked Peter confused.

Nibs started laughing.

"Well then if you want to marry her, nonetheless even live to see tomorrow you had better get into that sitting room!" yelled John.

Peter quickly darted forward and quickly walked off, but suddenly he stopped and looked back at John.

"Now what?" asked John impatiently.

"Uhh John, where's the sitting room?" asked Peter innocently.

"Oh come one, I'll show you," said John as he walked past Peter heading for the sitting room, Peter shrugged and followed.

"Mr. Pan, there you are," said aunt Millicent looking at him disgustedly.

Peter looked at her with as much disgust as he could, but then his eyes glanced over to Wendy and he smiled one of his irresistible smiles that could make a girl fall in love with him instantly.

Wendy smiled back, but glanced away as she felt her aunt's gaze upon her.

"Now, we will start off by instructing you how to dress like a proper young man," said aunt Millicent.

"But, uhh what's wrong with this?" asked Peter and heard John say "No, wrong thing to say" as he smacked his head with his hand.

"You cannot possibly think to show yourself in society like that boy, your tie is crooked, in fact it's not even well tied at all, your jacket it not buttoned, neither is your shirt, your shoelaces are untied and your pants don't have a belt!" shouted Millicent as she circled the room eyeing poor Peter as if she wanted to throw him out of the house, "And lastly, your hair, what a mess!" she concluded.

"What's wrong with my hair!" shouted Peter.

"No! Wrong again!" shouted John.

"I'll tell you what is wrong with your hair boy, it is unclean, uncombed, it looks like a bird's nest!" shouted aunt Millicent.

"I like my hair!" Shouted Peter.

Michael who had been sitting next to Wendy burst out into a fit of laughter, and soon the other boys followed. Mr. Darling stood up and tried to calm them down, "That's enough! Shhh!" he hissed, but to no success.

"You horrible boy! You will never make a good husband, I dare ask why Wendy would think you ever could! You don't belong here and you don't belong with Wendy, you could never make her happy!" shouted aunt Millicent as she stormed out of the room.

Peter looked around the room to see many startled faces, Wendy's was full of concern.

His eyes shined with small tears, he wanted so badly to make a good husband for Wendy, he wanted to make her happy, but he didn't belong there in her world. He quickly got up and left the room.

Everyone had quieted down in the sitting room, and no one spoke a word for what seemed like ages. Finally Wendy and the boys left the room, and Mr. and Mrs. Darling were the only ones.

"Mary, he must go back, he is impossible!" said Mr. Darling to his wife.

"George, dear, he will learn, give him a chance, didn't you see how heart broken he was after Millicent's words sunk in?" said Mrs. Darling, "Besides, Wendy is in love with him," she concluded.

Peter closed his eyes as a tears slowly moved down to his cheek, he wished he was back in Neverland, not here where he wasn't wanted, where aunt Millicent said he didn't belong.

Suddenly the door opened and Peter quickly wiped his eyes then stared up to find Wendy and the boys looking at him.

"Boys, can you leave us a moment?" asked Wendy and the boys nodded leaving the room.

"Peter, don't cry," she said coming to sit next to him on the soft bed.

"I wasn't crying," said Peter pouting.

"Oh, umm, alright then," she said getting up to leave.

"Wendy I want to leave, I want to go home," said Peter looking down, not daring to meet her gaze.

"Peter! But why?" she said on the verge of tears. Did he not love her anymore?

"Because I don't belong here, Millicent said so. She said I wouldn't make a good husband for you, she's right, I have nothing for you," said Peter.

Wendy, her eyes filling with tears, tried not to collapse in front of him.

"Peter, you do belong here. What aunt Millicent said was wrong, she doesn't know how I feel and she will never decide who I love and who I marry, I will. I love you Peter I always have and I always will and quite frankly I would rather have you than a million husbands, because you mean the world to me," she said a tear descending her cheek.

Peter looked at her for a few moments just drinking in her beauty and thinking about what she'd just told him. Then he came back to reality, Wendy was now crying in front of him.

"Don't cry Wendy," he said wiping the tears from her face, "Don't cry, I'm not going anywhere,"

Wendy looked up at him and smiled still trying to wipe the tears from her face. Peter grinned and slowly pressed his lips to hers, Wendy kissed him back but still afraid that someone would catch them like before. Peter deepened the kiss and all thoughts were erased from their minds. Wendy ran her hands through his tousled locks and found herself on top of him once more. They were locked in a wave of passion but just then,

"Ahem! Uhh could you please wait at least until we're more than 200 km away before you do that?" asked Michael gagging.

"Oh, uhh, right," said Peter as he moved away from Wendy.

"Peter, uhh are you going to continue your lessons? Millicent the terror wants to know," said Nibs laughing.

Peter looked at Wendy and smiled, "Yes, for Wendy," he said, giving her a sweet kiss on the lips before he exited the room.

**_2 days later_**

"Now Peter, this is how you engage a proper conversation in society," said aunt Millicent. "First you start off with small talk and then you talk about more complicated issues,"

Peter nodded.

"Well that concludes our lesson for today, boy, I must say you have come a long way in two days," said Millicent as she left the room.

Peter found Wendy in her room with her mother, taking out gowns for that evening they were to have the engagement party at sir Edouard Quiller Couch's home, he had insisted upon having it so ever since he became quite close companions with Mr. Darling.

"Peter, how did it go?" asked Wendy.

"Well she said I've come a long way," he said grinning.

"Oh Peter that's wonderful!" said Wendy rushing into his arms, 'I'm so glad you decided to stay,"

"I could never leave you," said Peter letting her go as she dragged him to the bed.

Mrs. Darling smiled, "Wendy, dearest, we must get back to choosing dresses for tonight," she said.

"Oh, right. Peter which do you like best?" said Wendy holding out dresses of Pink, red, blue and green.

"Well, the green would look nice, but so would the red, but I think the dark blue would look beautiful, it goes with your eyes," said Peter impressed by what he'd said.

"Then blue it is," said Mrs. Darling smiling once more.

"Blue it is," said Wendy giving Peter a small kiss on the lips.

"Oh Wendy, your father has informed me that the Couch's daughter Britney will also be there, you haven't seen her in ages," said Mrs. Darling to her daughter.

"Will she?" asked Wendy, "Oh Peter, you will like her ever so much, she is one of the nicest girls I have ever met,"

"If you like her then I will," said Peter.

Moments later they heard Mr. Darling calling them down.

"In a moment George!" said Mrs. Darling, for they needed to dress.

"Hurry Mary or we shall be late! He is my boss!" said Mr. Darling.

Peter and Mrs. Darling left the room to dress and Wendy put on her blue gown and fastened her hair up with a pin, making sure of course to put on her jewelry.

Feeling ready she descended the stairs to find everyone including her mother and Peter waiting for her.

"Wendy you look marvelous!" said Mr. Darling.

Peter smiled, "You look beautiful Wendy," he said.

Wendy laughed from embarrassment, "You look very handsome Peter," she said taking his hand once she reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Well, now that everyone is ready, including Nibs," said Mr. Darling shooting at Nibs a warning look when he saw the boy struggling to take off his tie.

Peter chuckled, **_Nibs, when will he ever learn_** he thought to himself.

The whole Darling family and Peter got into the carriage and made their way to the couch's home. Wendy's hands were shaking, she was quite nervous.

"Wendy are you alright dear?" asked Mrs. Darling.

"Yes mother, just a little bit nervous," she said.

Peter looked at her with loving eyes and grinned.

"Don't worry my dear, it'll all be fine," said Mr. Darling as they stopped in front of a very large and beautiful home, in fact it was just the size of Lockely mansion, Wendy noticed.

"Wendy, your father called to buy our home, so once we are married we'll have our honeymoon and move into the house," said Peter taking hold of Wendy's hand and holding it tight.

Mr. Darling knocked on the beautiful wooden door and they were greeted by a maid.

"Come in," she said leading them into the sitting room, "Mr. Couch will be with you in a moment,"

The sitting room in the couch's home was much more grand than the Darling's, it was furnished with luxurious items and the couches were made of pure pink silk.

"George!" said Mr. Couch cheerfully.

"Edouard!" said George, "How wonderful it is to see you,"

"Likewise, " said Sir Edouard, "Mary, wonderful to see you again,"

"Thank you sir Edouard," said Mrs. Darling.

"Peter, Wendy, how splendid that you are getting married, when is the wedding?" asked Sir Edouard.

"In about three weeks," said Peter smiling.

"Wonderful, splendid!"

Mrs. Couch came in with her daughter Britney, who immediately smiled as she saw Wendy.

"Wendy, it's been so long!" said Britney hugging Wendy.

"How have you been?" asked Wendy.

"Oh there is so much to tell!" said Britney and she glanced over quickly at Peter.

"Well then, shall we retire into the tea room?" asked Mrs. Couch.

Everyone followed, "The children can of course be excused," said Mr. Couch.

"Can we be excused father?" asked Britney sweetly.

"Why of course dear one, you and Wendy must have so much to talk about," said Mrs. Couch.

"Come, I'll show you to the balcony where we may talk," said Britney bringing them up a long staircase.

Wendy entwined her fingers with Peter's as they came to a large balcony with beautiful chairs.

"So, Wendy, you've got quite a catch here," said Britney moving her eyes over to Peter as she sat down.

Wendy feeling uncomfortable, shyly responded, "Oh, yes, I love him very much. Peter will make the most perfect husband, and maybe even a father someday,"

"That's wonderful, I, myself have had my eye on Bradley Fence," said Britney.

"Oh you mean your rich neighbor?" asked Wendy keeping her fingers locked with Peter's.

"Yes, oh how I wish he would propose to me, how wonderful it would all be!" said Britney.

"Do you love him?" asked Peter.

"Oh, I suppose I do in a way, he has the most handsome eyes, but yours are much more attractive I must say," responded Britney.

The wind started to blow and the sun was quietly setting over the horizon.

"Britney, Wendy, Peter! Diner is ready!" called Mrs. Darling.

"I suppose we had better go then," said Wendy getting up from her chair followed by Britney, but Peter remained where he was.

"Where is Peter?" asked Wendy as she turned around to find him when they had almost reached the bottom of the staircase.

"He's probably still up on the balcony," said Britney.

"I have to go and get him," said Wendy as she turned around, but Britney blocked her path.

"No, go to your mother, I'll go find him, my parents won't mind if I am absent for a minute or two," said Britney as she began to climb the staircase again.

"Oh, alright then," said Wendy getting a funny feeling in her stomach, Britney had changed, she was quite different than Wendy remembered. She finally managed to pull herself together and walked down to the dining room.

Britney finally reached the balcony where she saw Peter looking up at the sky, his tousled hair blowing in the wind.

"There you are, you" said Britney as she approached him.

"Oh, uhh, where's Wendy?" asked Peter startled.

"She's not here right now, but she'll be back," said Britney coming closer, "I have a few questions to ask you," she said again.

"Ok," said Peter looking nervous.

"Why are you with her? You deserve better, I could give you that better, I could give you everything you'll ever want, everything," said Britney merely inches from him.

Peter backed away, "I love her, there's nothing you could give me that I don't already have," said Peter.

"You clueless boy, I could love you too," said Britney as she approached him and put her arms around his neck.

Now Peter was panicking, what could he do? He had never been faced with a situation such a this one before.

"But I don't love you," said Peter trying to get out from Britney's grasp,

Before he could say another word Britney pressed her lips to his, running her tongue over his lips, running her hands through his hair.

Peter quickly managed to pull away.

"What are you doing!" he asked, "I can't do this!"

"Sure you can, Wendy doesn't have to know," said Britney as she kissed him again and Peter quickly pulled away once more.

"Stop that! You have to stop!" he said getting impatient.

Britney would not take no for an answer so she kissed him hard and locked her arms around his neck making it hard for him to escape.

Wendy wondering what was taking so long ran upstairs to find Britney kissing Peter.

"What is going on?" she asked Surprised, tears flooded her eyes as Britney let go of Peter.


	11. Wicked aunt Millicent

Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter, the last one was intense but I am very proud of it lol anyway I hope you all like this one!

Wendy stared at Britney and Peter in horror, it was then that many thoughts ran through her mind. Didn't he love her? Why could he do this to her? How could he do this to her? That horrible witch Britney she always used to be so sweet! What happened to her?

"How could you! You horrible witch!" shouted Wendy looking Britney straight in the eyes.

Then she looked over at Peter and her eyes filled with tears. Peter felt his heart break in two, he had tried to stop Britney, he really had and now Wendy was angry with him. What if she didn't want to marry him anymore?

"How could you?" repeated Wendy as tears ran down her cheek at a fast rate and quickly she disappeared down the staircase wanting to get as far away from the two as she possibly could.

Wendy ran down near the dining room and quickly wiped her tears before she entered.

"Darling did you find them?" asked Mr. Darling about Britney and Peter.

"Yes I did," said Wendy trying to hold in her tears.

"What were they doing?" asked Mrs. Couch.

"Oh, they were simply having a small chat," Wendy lied.

Wendy sat down at her place at the table and soon afterwards Peter came into the room looking heartbroken, he sat down without a word to anyone. Moments later Britney came in with a triumphant smile.

Wendy could not look at her, she was so disgusted.

"So Wendy," started Britney eating a piece of chicken, "when's the wedding again?"

Wendy didn't answer.

"Oh, someone isn't very talkative tonight," teased Britney.

"Dear, that's enough, maybe she is only tired," said sir Edouard.

"Oh but father, if everything was alright why wouldn't Wendy answer my question?" asked Britney and then she looked over at Peter who gave her an angry look in return.

"She doesn't want to answer you," said Peter gently trying not to blow up in anger.

"Maybe she needs some medicine, I'll go and fetch it, won't you come with me Peter?" asked Britney hoping to finish what she'd started but also to tease Wendy.

"You horrible witch!" shouted Wendy surprising the whole table including her brothers.

"Excuse me? What did you just call her?" asked Mrs. Couch.

Wendy ignored her and kept talking, "Do you honestly think it's alright what you've done? How could you? You were my friend! I was always there for you and now you turn around and stab me in the back!" shouted Wendy.

Then she looked over at Peter, "You aren't any better! You let her do it, you just let her when I loved you, to me you were the one, the only one I could ever love, why would you do this? Why would you break my heart?" she said now crying.

"What the devil is going on here?" asked Mr. Darling with a confused and shocked look.

"That's what I'd like to know," said sir Edouard.

"You want to know? You want to know? Well I'll tell you! When I went upstairs to check on them I saw that witch kissing Peter, but as far as I could see he made no attempt to free himself whatsoever!" shouted Wendy.

Shocked voices and gasps were heard throughout the room.

"Wendy, let me explain!" said Peter.

"What is there to explain Peter Pan?" said Wendy sternly.

"There is a lot to explain, please listen to me," said Peter.

"Hurry up," said Wendy.

"Alright, well, she came on to me and I panicked trying to free myself from her, when I finally did she tried again and I told her to stop and that I was in love with you, but she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer and wrapped her arms around me so tight that I couldn't escape, she started to kiss me again and that's when you came in," said Peter sincerely.

"He's lying! He threw himself at me!" said Britney trying to defend herself.

"No I did not," said Peter furiously, "Look Wendy I'm in love with you, I didn't mean for this to happen I swear it, and I hope you can trust me, forgive me if that's even possible. I love you more than life itself, more than I could ever love anything. I would die for you," he finished.

"Y-you mean it then?" asked Wendy slightly smiling.

"Absolutely," said Peter grinning.

"Oh Peter," said Wendy smiling, "I forgive you, I still want to marry you,"

"That was fast, are you sure?" asked Peter smiling.

"As sure as my love for you," said Wendy across the table.

"Oh George, isn't it wonderful," said Mrs. Darling.

"Wendy dear, I couldn't be more proud of you," said George.

"Yes," said Mrs. Couch.

"And as for you," said sir Edouard, "You will deeply regret what you've done, I will see to it,"

Wendy gave Britney a wicked smile and Britney sneered.

Wendy sat at her open window thinking back on the night's events, falling asleep, she closed her eyes slowly and rested her head on the window sill.

"Wendy lady," someone whispered softly.

Wendy looked up and saw Peter flying outside at her window.

"Peter! What are you doing here?" asked Wendy laughing.

"I've come to see you, and to tell you I'm sorry about before," said Peter grinning his handsome boyish grin.

"And Peter, I know it wasn't your fault. I love you," said Wendy.

Peter started laughing with joy but was silenced by Wendy, "Shhh, if my parents catch you here they won't be pleased, especially not aunt Millicent."

"Well I'm going to go flying for a bit," said Peter as he turned around to fly away.

"Peter, wait, stay with me," said Wendy.

"Come with me," said Peter as he approached the window again.

"You want me to?" asked Wendy teasingly.

"Nah not really," said Peter teasing as well.

"Well in that case, goodnight," said Wendy trying not to laugh.

"Wendy, I more than want you to go, I need you to go," said Peter.

"Alright,"

Wendy got up and Peter took hold of her hand. They lifted into the air and soon the Darling house was nothing but a spec.

Moments later they flew down into Kensington gardens and Peter released Wendy's hand.

"This place is beautiful at night," said Wendy.

"Yea, it is," replied Peter distractedly as he stared at a bunch of fireflies.

"Peter, they're lovely," said Wendy.

Peter didn't answer but turned around to meet Wendy's gaze.

"Peter, kiss me," said Wendy dreamily.

"What if someone sees us," said Peter looking around.

"Let them see," said Wendy.

Peter laughed and pressed his lips to hers gently, Wendy put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Peter deepened the kiss running his tongue over her lips begging for entrance, Wendy granted it, they're tongues dueling in a never ending dance. They were so concentrated on the kiss, on the burning feeling inside them that they were shocked when Peter tripped over a rock and landed on the ground with Wendy on top of him.

Wendy laughed at Peter who started to pout, "Don't laugh at me," he said grinning.

Wendy laughed again and started to kiss him. Peter rolled them over so that he was on top of her and kissed her with all the passion inside of him. Wendy returned the kiss and started to run her hands through his hair, over the skin on his back, for he had changed back into his leaves. Peter moaned into her mouth and his hands found their way under Wendy's shirt making contact with her soft skin. Peter stopped, shocked at the feeling he had.

"Peter are you alright?" asked Wendy worried.

"Um...yea, but I don't know, I've never done this before," said Peter blushing.

"I haven't either Peter, it's alright," said Wendy bringing his face down to hers as she kissed him passionately.

Peter continued his exploration and lifted Wendy's shirt over her head. Peter caressed her breasts making Wendy moan as she arched her back. Peter reconnected their fiery kiss and Wendy tried to take off his leaves with no success.

"Let me help you," said Peter laughing as he took off the leaves down to his belly button.

Wendy kissed his neck and his shoulders sucking on his skin, making peter groan. Wendy rolled them over so that she could explore Peter. She ran her hands over his chest as Peter kissed her neck and massaged her breasts. Wendy felt as if she was dreaming, she didn't even realize that Peter had been working at undoing her pants. Suddenly she returned to her senses.

"Peter, maybe we should stop," she said panting and resting her head on his chest.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" asked Peter.

"No, I just think we should wait until we are married to go any further," said Wendy.

"Alright," said Peter wrapping his arms around her.

Wendy stood at her window once more, Peter floated up in front of her.

"I love you Peter, and I can't wait to marry you," said Wendy.

"I love you too Wendy," said Peter as he floated down to kiss her lips ever so softly.

"Goodnight," said Wendy.

"Goodnight my beautiful Wendy," whispered Peter as he flew back to his room.

Wendy walked over to her bed only to find John, Michael, Nibs, Tootles, Curly and the twins standing next to it.

"So, where were you all night?" asked John. "It's well past 4,"

"Nowhere," replied Wendy.

"By Nowhere, you mean with Peter," said Michael.

"Oh alright, I was with Peter," Wendy gave in.

The boys looked at each other and made disgusted faces.

"By the way, what happened with that Britney girl? Why would she do that?" asked John.

"Because she's a witch, like Millicent," said Nibs, "Don't know how Slightly stands her,"

"Well what matters now is that Peter loves me and I love him," said Wendy.

"Yes, that's very clear especially since your shirt is half buttoned and your pants are completely undone," remarked Michael.

"Oh," blushed Wendy, "Um, right,"

"It's alright Wendy, it's got to happen sometime I suppose," said Nibs.

"But nothing happened," said Wendy.

"Sure it didn't," said John suspiciously.

"But-" started Wendy but the boys had already left the room.

The next morning Wendy woke up to yelling. Startled she ran down the staircase to the sitting room where she saw aunt Millicent yelling and Peter yelling back.

"What's going on?" asked Wendy as she came into the room.

"This boy is not fit to marry you!" shouted aunt Millicent.

"Yes he is," replied Wendy.

"Don't give me that tone young lady!" shouted Millicent as she grabbed Wendy's wrist. Wendy gasped in pain.

"Let her go you old witch!" shouted Peter trying to protect Wendy.

"Listen to me both of you, I am going to George and telling him the engagement is off! Wendy you cannot marry such a horrible boy!" shouted aunt Millicent.

"You will do no such thing!" said Mrs. Darling coming into the room, "Now release my daughter this instant,"

"Mary, this is absurd!" shouted Millicent, "You have lost your mind,"

"It may seem that way to you, but I know when my daughter is happy and she loves this boy. Not even you Millicent can stop her from feeling this way about him," replied Mrs. Darling.

"Fine, marry her off to a boy who will have no place in society! But don't come crying to me if her happily ever after becomes a nightmare!" snapped Millicent as she exited the room and the loud sound of someone furiously slamming the front door was heard.

"Mother, thank you," said Wendy hugging her mother.

"Mrs. Darling smiled.

"Now run along both of you, I would like you to pick up some flowers for the wedding," said Mrs. Darling.

Wendy and Peter nodded and soon they were out the door.

The day was bright and sunny, the most sun they'd had all week.

When they finally arrived at the flower shop Wendy darted towards the rose section.

"Peter, don't you think the pink ones are pretty?" asked Wendy.

"Yes," said Peter who was not at all interested in flowers.

"Come on Peter, please do this for me, I know it's hard, but when we are married I promise we will never have to pick out flowers again if we don't want to," said Wendy.

"Oh alright," said Peter frowning.

Wendy noticed a boy about their age also looking at flowers.

"What are you doing here?" asked Wendy.

"Um, picking flowers what else?" said the boy.

"But why?" asked Wendy curiously.

"For my grandmother, she is in the hospital, she's very ill and I wanted to make her happy before she dies," said the boy sadly.

"I'm so sorry," said Wendy.

"It's alright, it happens," said the boy.

Peter came next to Wendy and kissed her forehead.

"Oh, this is Peter and I'm Wendy," she said.

"Hello Wendy, I'm Daniel," said the boy.

"Wait, Daniel Johnson?" asked Wendy.

"Yes, how do you know?" asked Daniel.

"I'm Wendy Darling your neighbor," she said laughing.

"Right, er, Wendy, aren't we picking flowers?" asked Peter.

"Oh yes," said Wendy.

"I'm sorry to keep you," said Daniel.

"Not at all, in fact, Peter and I were on our way to Kensington gardens, would you come with us?" asked Wendy.

"Yes, if you want," replied Daniel.

Meanwhile, back at the Darling's home.

"Did you hear?" said Michael.

"Hear what?" asked the other boys.

"Mother had a fight with Millicent the terror!" said Michael excitedly.

"Are you serious?" asked John shocked and amused all at once.

"Absolutely, heard it from father," said Michael.

"I think that is brilliant!" said Nibs.

"I always knew she was going to snap someday, she is just always so sweet and nice," said Curly.

"You said it," commented Tootles.

The boys were playing with their wooden swords a game of pirates, me specifically their favorite one: Peter Pan.

"I never get tired of this one," said one of the twins.

"Neither do I," said the other.

"Michael, do you know if Millicent is through with trying to discourage Wendy?" asked John.

"I don't know for sure, but I doubt she is ready to give up just yet, after all she is related to Wendy so in her mind one bad marriage could mean society disaster for her," said Michael.

"My god you're right!" said Tootles.

"Well what do you suppose we do about it then?" asked Nibs raising his eyebrows.

"I say we stop her, but she can't know it's us," said Michael.

"But how?" asked John.

"Yea, how?" asked Curly.

"Here's the plan. She will probably be coming over more often as the wedding approaches, well we can play pranks on her until she is so fed up that she will leave and want nothing to do with the wedding or us for that matter," said Michael.

"It's so crazy it just might work," said John.

"I'll go and find out from father if she plans to come over tonight," said Tootles.

"Good and if she is, we'll put operation get rid of Millicent into action," said Michael.

"But father will be very angry when he finds out it's us," said John.

"Who said he has to find out?" asked Michael.

"No one," replied Curly.

"Exactly," said Nibs.

Wendy was carrying the bouquet of roses in her hands as she Peter and Daniel walked over to Kensington gardens.

By the time they had gotten there, Wendy had already told him about the engagement, about Britney and about aunt Millicent. Peter and Daniel seemed to be getting along very well also.

"Don't worry about your cranky old aunt Wendy, she knows she can't change your mind now," said Daniel.

"Believe me, she won't come near us again unless she wants her throat slit," said Peter.

Wendy laughed, "Peter, no that won't be necessary," she said.

"Of course not," said a girl's voice from behind them.

"What do you want Britney?" asked Wendy.

"Revenge," said Britney.

"Revenge! When you're the one you wronged me? You make me laugh," said Wendy.

Britney and Wendy approached each other.

"Mark my words Wendy Darling, I will get even someday," said Britney.

"Oh I doubt it," said Wendy as she tried to walk off, but Britney caught her hand and held out a knife.

Peter saw and quickly darted forward to seize Britney's hand.

"I've had enough of you," he said letting her go when Wendy had gotten far enough from her.

"Your greatest enemy of all was captain Hook wasn't he?" asked Britney.

"Yes," said Peter remembering the piercing eyes that James Hook passed down to his son Jesse Hook.

"What would you say if I told you he was my great uncle?" said Britney.

"Then I'd tell you, you were crazy," said Peter as he turned around to leave.

"Go ahead Peter Pan, think it, but you know I'm right," she said as she turned away and left.

"That was odd," said Daniel.

"Yes it was," said Peter.

"Michael! Millicent is coming over for Diner tonight," said Tootles as he ran up the staircase.

"Alright, well we all know she will stop at nothing to keep Wendy from marrying Peter, well tonight and tomorrow morning are her last chances, the wedding is tomorrow afternoon," said Michael.

"Well then what are we going to do for our first prank," said John.

"I've got plans for those," said Nibs, "We will first go into the garden and catch some grasshoppers, then offer to help mother with the cooking and stick the insects into Millicent's dish, we will have to kill then first though," he said.

"Brilliant!" said the boys together and they continued to plot.

As mischievous as the boys appeared, they're intentions were for the best. Although they worked extremely well as a team, they also had their flaws, but no one wanted Peter and Wendy to be married more than they.

"Later on tonight, Millicent will wish she'd never set foot inside the Darling household," said John.

Well there is another chapter done. I have a very good purpose for putting that whole part with Daniel and Britney, you will see next chapter. The story is almost finished one more chapter to go I think, so keep reading I hope you like this chapter!

xox

Eva


	12. the plotting begins

1Hey guys... second to last chapter, I really hope you like it first off I wanna thank all you reviewers this chapter is dedicated to all you, thanks so much for the support you've all been great.

Well...here goes...

"I have the insects!" shouted Tootles as he came back from the garden.

"Shhh! We don't want anyone to know what we are up to," said John.

"Oh, er, right. I forgot," said Tootles.

"Now all we have to do is place them in her plate before serving time, I'll be in charge of that," said Michael as they all stood in the nursery.

"Now wait just a minute, I thought of the plan so I should be the one to do the honors,"argued Nibs.

"I came up with the idea to even prank Millicent the terror so it is I who will be doing it, Nibs," said Michael sternly.

"You always get what you want," complained Nibs.

"So do you, except for now," said John.

The boys sat down to look at their plans once more making sure they left out no details.

"I almost forgot setting her bonnet on fire!" said Nibs.

"How could you forget that? The look on her face is going to be priceless!" said Curly.

"Sorry, there's just so much to think about you know," said Nibs as he wrote on the piece of paper in the center of their formed circle.

Peter sat on his bed, thinking about what Britney had said to him, was she really Hook's grand niece? He would have to find out.

It was then that he heard commotion in the next room, getting up he lazily walked over to the nursery where the boys were planning and plotting.

"What are you doing?" he asked grinning.

"Nothing," they all said hiding the paper.

"It doesn't look like nothing," said Peter suspiciously although he still had that grin on his face.

"Well it is nothing," said John.

"Am I supposed to believe that?" asked Peter.

'Yes," said Tootles.

"Tootles, you were my lost boys remember, I know when you lie,"

"Oh fine," said Michael.

"Michael! No!" shouted Nibs.

"We can trust him, Nibs, Peter wont tell, will he?" said John looking at Peter with a look as if to say **_You had better not_**.

"Alright, alright I wont" said Peter laughing.

"Ok, then, well we are plotting against Millicent the terrible, or Millicent the terror, whichever you prefer, and we are going to place insects in her dish tonight as well as set her bonnet on fire, she will never forget this night," said Michael.

Peter laughed, "Why are you doing this? I hate her too, but why are you plotting?" asked Peter.

"Because, she's going to stop at nothing until she succeeds in making you go back to Neverland away from Wendy, breaking off the engagement, forgetting about our sister," said Tootles.

"I will never let her," said Peter now in a rage.

"That's the spirit," said Nibs.

"Yea, honestly, before you become a 'Man'," teased Michael.

"I wont become a man completely, we will be going to Neverland once in a while too," said Peter.

"You are well on your way to becoming one, you are getting married tomorrow!" shouted John.

"Do I have to wear a tie?" asked Nibs.

"Yes, obviously Nibs!" said Michael.

Peter grinned, "Sorry, he's right," he said to Nibs.

"Oh blast it!" said Nibs.

Just then they heard a knock at the door.

"Oh no, hide the plans!" said John.

"Boys? Peter?" said Wendy.

"In a minute Wendy!" said Michael.

"What are you doing Michael?" she asked.

"Uhh, nothing," said John.

"Hurry," hissed Nibs.

Curly hid the plans under his mattress just as Wendy opened the door.

"What is going on in here?" she asked giving an unsure look.

"Nothing, we swear," said Tootles.

Wendy looked suspicious and then shook her head, "There's no time, Millicent the terrible is here," she said laughing, "Mother wants us all at the diner table,"

"Wendy, you and Peter go ahead," said John, "We'll be down in a second,"

"Oh, alright," said Wendy winking.

As the door was shut, the boys all came together in a circle.

"Operation get rid of Millicent is in play," said Michael grinning.

"Everyone remember what they are supposed to do?" asked Nibs.

The boys all nodded.

"All right, let's go, remember we only have one shot at this, so make it count," said Nibs once more.

"Wendy, where are your brothers?" asked Mrs. Darling as she was setting the table.

"They are coming in a minute they said,"

"I hope they come down soon," said Mr. Darling suddenly coming into the room.

"We are here mother," said Michael followed by the other boys as they entered the room.

"It's about time, your aunt was just asking about you," said Mrs. Darling.

"Well, there's no point in arguing diner is ready," said Wendy.

"I will help you serve mother," said Michael.

Mrs. Darling looked at her son suspiciously, "Alright then, if you insist," she said, and Michael followed her into the kitchen.

"Here Michael, take these plates and serve everyone," said Mrs. Darling handing him the plates.

"Oh, mother, I'm going to add a few herbs to mine like I always do," lie Michael.

"Alright, but hurry before it gets cold,"

Michael reached into the pocket of his pants and took out the pouch of dead crickets. Slowly he emptied the pouch into Millicent's food and concealed them.

"Here aunt Millicent, is your plate," said Michael.

"Why thank you dear boy," said Millicent.

Finally when everyone was served they all started eating.

The boys all watched as Millicent took a bite out of her meal, but to their surprise she did not shriek or scream, she just ate and talked as she normally did.

The boys all looked at each other wondering what was going on and suddenly, they heard someone yell.

"Yuck!" shouted Michael, he had accidentally given himself the dish full of crickets.

Michael chocked and gagged, his parents stood up and rushed to help him.

"Michael dearest, are you alright?" asked Mrs. Darling.

"There are crickets in my plate!" said Michael completely disgusted.

"Good heavens!" shouted Millicent checking her own dish for more of those nasty insects.

Wendy gasped, Peter laughed knowing that the plan had backfired.

The boys got a good laugh at her expression.

"Stop it!" hissed Mr. Darling as went over to calm them.

After the diner they were in the sitting room, listening, or pretending to listen rather, to Millicent talking about how the Couch family was going to be at the wedding the next day.

Wendy felt a surge of anger run through her body, she hated Britney for what she'd done, she hated the sound of her.

Suddenly shaken from her thoughts she saw Nibs asking her aunt if she would like him to fix up the fire for her.

Millicent happily accepted.

Peter looked about the room and smiled for he knew what was going to happen next.

Nibs tended to the fire and caught a flame on the instrument he had been using, one of his own invention. He swung it 'by accident' and it hit Millicent right on target, her bonnet caught fire.

So pleased with his own success he didn't realize that he still swung the contraption and set his own hair on fire.

Millicent shrieked.

GEORGE! GEORGE! HELP ME!" she shrieked.

Mr. and Mrs. Darling rushed to help Nibs and Millicent.

"I'll get the water!" said Wendy as she rushed to the kitchen.

Finally when the two were put out Millicent was in a rage so terrifying even Peter didn't dare speak.

"WHAT KIND OF ILL MANNERED CHILD DOES THIS?" she shrieked.

"It was an accident," said Nibs.

"Oh, I'm sure it was," said Millicent with sarcasm in her voice.

"It was, I swear!" he said.

"Well George, it now seems I am going to have to stay here and educate your children full time," said Millicent, "Now John, be a good boy and show me to my room," she said getting up and walking towards the staircase.

Later that night, Wendy and Peter were in the nursery and the boys explained everything they had been planning.

"Well that was a disaster," said John.

"At least we set her on fire," said Curly.

"Well you're not the one who had to eat crickets!" said Michael.

"And you're not the one who got his hair on fire, it's all ugly now," said Nibs.

"Great and now she's living with us! It's going to be a nightmare!" said Michael.

Wendy laughed, "You didn't have to do this for me," she said, "Although Millicent the terrible is the most horrific witch," she said laughing again.

"We should sleep Wendy, we have a big day tomorrow," said Peter kissing Wendy's cheek.

"You're right Peter," she said as they left the room.

Once in the hallway, the couple began to talk, "Are you afraid of marrying me Peter?" asked Wendy.

"No, in fact, I'm excited. After we are married I can kiss you anytime I want," he said grinning.

"You can kiss me anytime you want now," said Wendy.

Peter leaned in and kissed her passionately "I love you more than life itself," he whispered Then, when they parted each went to their rooms waiting for their big day.

Later that evening Wendy was reading when she heard her door screech.

"Peter is that you?" she asked.

"Wendy, why would it be Peter?" said Millicent as she came into the room.

"Aunt Millicent, to what do I owe this visit?" asked Wendy.

"I must speak with you about your future husband," said Millicent.

Wendy sat up more and listened attentively.

"You can either do this easy way or the hard way, you are not to marry that boy, do I make myself clear?" said Millicent in a firm tone.

"I will marry him no matter what you say" said Wendy.

Millicent grabbed her wrists and dragged her out of the bed. Wendy fell to the floor and hit her head.

"NO let me go!" she said, "Let me go!"

"You will not marry him," said Millicent, "and I will make sure of it,"

Wendy tried to free herself, but Millicent hit her hard in the face, "You horrible girl!" she said.

Just as Wendy tried to scream Millicent hit her over the head with a large book and Wendy fell to the floor unconscious.

"Alright, Britney, help me drag her," said Millicent as Britney stepped out of the shadows smiling to herself, when she told Wendy she would get her revenge, she hadn't been kidding.

_**Hours Later**_

Peter heard rocks being thrown at his window, and he looked down to see Daniel.

"Dan, what are you doing here?" he said yawning.

"Peter, you have to get down here right now," said Daniel looking worried.

"What's wrong?" asked Peter confused.

"It's Wendy," said Daniel.

At the name Wendy, Peter flew out the window and landed beside Daniel who was in shock for he had never seen a flying boy.

"I'll explain later," said Peter seeing the boy's expression, "But tell me what's wrong with Wendy," he said worried.

"Peter, she was kidnaped, by her aunt Millicent and Britney Couch," said Daniel.

"What? How do you know?" asked Peter now more worried than he was.

"I heard yelling, so I decided to check it out and I saw Millicent and Britney dragging Wendy to a carriage, they had her tied up and everything," said Daniel.

"I have to save her," said Peter.

"I'm coming with you," said Daniel.

"Alright, thanks," said Peter.

"First you have to tell me how you can fly" said Daniel still shocked.

Peter grinned and said "Instead of telling you, I'll show you, all you have to do is sprinkle some fairy dust on you and think happy thoughts, they lift you into the air," said Peter flying around, "here's the fairy dust, it's easy," he added.

"I'm not sure about this...This is not just some joke right?" said Daniel a little bit nervously.

"Trust me, it's all real," said Peter crossing his arms, "But hurry, they might have done something more to Wendy, we have to get there quickly,"

Daniel sprinkled some fairy dust onto his head and all he had to think about was Jennifer Johnson, the girl from across the street whom he had an enormous crush on and pretty soon he joined Peter up into the air. Together they flew.

"So do you have any idea where they could have taken Wendy?" asked Peter.

"Not a clue, how will we find her?" asked Daniel.

"I have a friend that can help us," said Peter whistling.

Moments later a shining ball of light flew towards them.

"Tink, Millicent has kidnaped Wendy, do you know where she is?" asked Peter.

Daniel heard the small light tingling.

"Can you help us find their whereabouts?" asked Peter after Tinker bell told him she didn't know where Wendy was.

Tinker bell nodded and they started their search of London.

Wendy woke up in a dark room with a dreadful head ache, then she remembered that aunt Millicent had attacked her in her room.

"I see you've awoken Wendy," said a familiar voice.

"Who are you!" shouted Wendy tears now falling down her face.

"Why I am shocked that you haven't been able to recognize my voice miss Darling," said the voice.

The figure soon stepped into the moonlight and was revealed.

Wendy now saw before her the horror she had encountered long before.

His Hook shining in the light, Captain James Hook grinned in an evil manner.

Wendy gasped, "You're supposed to be dead!" she shouted.

"I was supposed to be, but as you can see I am very much alive," said Hook.

"What do you want with me?" she asked sobbing.

"I want to make Pan suffer, I want him to see you die," said Hook.

Wendy's cheeks were flooded with tears as they streamed down from her beautiful blue eyes.

"Now, now, don't shed your tears for it is you who will die and not your precious Peter Pan, at least not yet," said Hook.

"You monster! He was going to marry me tomorrow!" said Wendy sobbing harder.

"What can I say, it does not concern me that you will be parted from your lover," said Hook.

"Why did my aunt bring me here? Is she working with you?" asked Wendy in fury but also in fright.

"She agreed to help me, she hates Pan as I do," sneered Hook.

"She would have her own niece killed for her own selfish needs?" Wendy could not believe it.

"Oh yes, in fact she has been quite useful," said Hook, his eyes shining in the moonlight.

"You heartless monster!" shouted Wendy.

"I could be worst. Now listen to me girl, if you so much as try to escape, I will have someone murder your family," said Hook.

"You couldn't!" shouted Wendy.

"I can and I will if you try any escape attempts!" sneered Hook.

"You monster!" shouted Wendy as she raised her hand to hit him, but Hook hit her first sending her flying to the ground hitting her head.

Wendy was now powerless against this man whom she once saw as entrancing.

Hey! I hope you liked this chapter, the next one is definitely the wedding. I took a major turn here. I didn't expect to make such a twist when I started writing the chapter but I'm liking it so all the better and at least the story doesn't end as soon as I thought it would. So keep reviewing, your encouragements have really helped me to keep going so keep up the support and maybe I'll try and finish my next chapter sometime this week.

xox

Eva


	13. Saving Wendy, disturbing discoveries

1Hey guys I'm back after an eternity, I've been so busy with school lately. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Wendy sat quietly in the dark room sobbing uncontrollably.

"Peter..." she whispered wishing for him to find her.

Hook's words finally began to sink in, if Peter were to come and rescue her, he would be killed. She could not let it happen. Wendy closed her eyes and remembered the first night she saw Peter in years, how entrancing his kiss was, how she longed for his touch again. Many of her friends had told her how they thought finding their true love at twelve was impossible, but Wendy had proof that it wasn't.

She was sixteen and about to be married to the boy who'd stolen her heart when she was twelve and he only thirteen, not even her selfish aunt Millicent could stop her.

These thoughts in mind; Wendy pulled herself up and began to smash through the small window with her fist. She bled horribly but if she could save her family and Peter from Hook then all the better.

Daniel, Peter and Tinker bell flew over the streets of London still with no clue as to where Wendy could have been taken.

"When I get my hands on that aunt of hers I'm going to make her wish she'd never been born!" yelled Peter clenching his fists.

Tinker bell shot him a funny look and flew ahead.

"Of course! Where else would Millicent have taken her? A place where no one would ever look!" shouted Daniel.

Peter looked at him as if to say "alright, go on".

"The Quiller Couch's mansion, Britney's parents are off on a vacation, no one would ever think of looking there seeing as they are a very respectable family," explained Daniel.

Peter gasped and flew down followed by Tinker bell. Daniel staying behind thought for a bit and smiled wickedly.

"Tink do you see any way in?" asked Peter.

The small fairy shook her head.

"Damn it! I'll break every window in this house if I have to," said Peter.

Daniel finally flew down beside him.

"Where have you been?" asked Peter getting a weird feeling.

"No where," insisted Daniel.

"Then what took you so long?" asked Peter once more now as he cornered Daniel.

"Nothing I tell you!" shouted Daniel.

"You lie!" Shouted Peter.

"If you yell anymore, we will be heard! I doubt you want to put Wendy's life in danger," said Daniel.

Peter moved away and sank to the ground.

Wendy finally crawled out of the small window clutching her hand. Hearing the distant noises of captain Hook and her aunt Millicent fighting over where she could've gone, Wendy decided to make a run for it.

Panting she ran harder than she'd ever run before until she tripped over a tree root on the Quiller couch's property.

Wendy dragged herself over to the tree and sat there, still clutching her hand. She buried her face in her hands hoping this was all a nightmare. But to her misfortune, it was no nightmare, and neither would it be over soon.

Suddenly she heard voices.

"I don't care if they hear me! I'm going to save Wendy, even if I have to die trying!" shouted a familiar voice.

"For crying out loud, you will get us both killed if you keep this up!" shouted another exasperated voice.

Wendy lifted her head, her eyes still sparkling with tears. Her spirits lifted as she saw Peter floating above the ground, frowning.

She slowly got up and made her way towards the mischievous boy who was soon to be her husband.

"Peter," she said wiping her eyes.

Peter's eyes widened and as he looked up at Wendy.

"Wendy" he whispered, getting up and taking her in his arms.

Wendy gasped when Peter took her hand. Peter moved away in confusion.

"My hand," she said clutching it some more.

"What happened?" asked Daniel who came to investigate the injury.

"I broke the window of the room they kept me in with my hand," she said.

"But why? You must've known we would come for you," said Daniel.

Peter frowned at Daniel and tightened his embrace of Wendy.

"I didn't want- I-" Wendy tried to say but she couldn't.

"What did Millicent do to you?" said Peter clenching his fists.

"It wasn't Millicent, it was Hook," at the word 'Hook', Peters face darkened.

"I thought I'd gotten rid of him" he said.

"So did I, but he threatened me," said Wendy as she burst into tears/

"What did he say to you?" asked Daniel cutting in once more, making Peter jealous.

"He told me that if I tried to escape, he would murder my family, and if you came near this place he would kill you Peter, kill you but after he finished me off," she said tears, streaming down her now pale cheeks.

"Wait, and they must know you are gone!" said Daniel.

"Yes, they do... Oh! I have to get home, I have to warn everyone!" said Wendy.

Tinker bell flew to her and sprinkled some of her fairy dust onto Wendy's head.

Soon they were flying over the streets of London as fast as they could go. Wendy kept thinking of what might happen if she arrived there too late, she would never forgive herself.

"George! Where is Wendy?" asked Mrs. Darling as she rushed into the sitting room.

"I don't know Mary, Millicent is gone too," said Mr. Darling, "Wake the boys," he said finally.

Mrs. Darling rushed upstairs and shook her boys awake.

"Is it morning?" asked Nibs as he forced himself to get out of bed.

"No dear, I'm afraid I have dreadful news, your sister has gone missing," said Mrs. Darling, with a look of concern on her beautiful, usually untroubled, face.

"Wendy is gone?" asked Michael completely shocked.

"What about Peter?" asked John.

"He has gone as well," said Mrs. Darling.

"Mother, maybe they have gone for a little evening flight," suggested Tootles.

"At 3 am? You Nimrod!" shouted Nibs.

"Now now boys, this is no time to fight, help your father and I search for your sister and your aunt." said Mrs. Darling.

"You mean Millicent has gone missing as well?" asked John.

"Yuck! Who'd want to kidnap her?" said Nibs, the other boys laughed silently.

"Downstairs! The lot of you!" said Mrs. Darling as she closed the door to the nursery secretly laughing herself.

"How can Hook be alive?" asked Peter.

"Who's Hook?" asked Daniel.

"Don't play games with me, I know that you know exactly who we're talking about. You're helping him aren't you!" Yelled Peter.

Wendy was surprised at this remark, "Peter, how could he be working with Hook if he's helping us?" she asked.

"He's probably the assassin! He knew exactly where to find you!" said Peter.

"I would never betray you Peter," said Daniel grinning.

"Yea right! Admit it! Just admit it!" shouted Peter as they floated over the Darling house.

"Peter, calm down, if he is the assassin I give you full permission to kill him but not until we have absolute proof!" said Wendy.

"Alright," said Peter as he flew down, frowning, his eyes now filled with hatred towards Daniel.

Daniel stayed behind once more and took out a pistol, he shot through one of the windows and hid the weapon.

Wendy was now filled with thoughts, was Daniel as murderer, was he helping Hook? Something she knew she would find out that very night.

Hey, this is the end of another chapter, it's a lot shorter than the others. All the action is in the next chapter! So keep reviewing!

xox

Eva


	14. Whos there?

1

Hey guys! I'm back after an eternity, school has been so hectic I hardly have any time for myself but when I did I updated as much as I could. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. This the one with all the action.

The Darling house was dark, everyone had gone to sleep. They'd given up searching for Wendy for they figured she'd probably gone off flying with Peter as she did so often. Wendy and Peter floated down to the floor of Wendy's room, it was then that they realized Daniel had disappeared.

"Where has that sneak gone off to this time?" asked Peter suspiciously looking around.

"I don't know...I," Wendy stopped as her eyes met Peter's.

Peter grinned, "I know my eyes are beautiful, but don't you think we should be concentrating on the situation we're in?" he said jokingly.

Wendy slapped him.

"Peter! Honestly!" she said.

Suddenly they heard footsteps in the hallway. Peter looked at Wendy, his eyes wide. Wendy grabbed onto his arm.

"Did you hear that?" she asked him.

Peter nodded and then started to approach the bedroom door.

Wendy felt her heart skip a beat, she knew someone was in the hallway, perhaps waiting to ambush them.

"Peter what's going on?" she asked.

"I'm not sure but I think I have a pretty good idea," he said as he slowly opened the door.

Wendy closed her eyes tightly, as she still clung onto Peter.

The hall was dark, everything was hidden by shadows. Not a sound was heard, besides the minor exception of Wendy's heart beat. Her heart was beating so fast she thought at any moment, at any time it would burst.

Peter let go of her hand, looking back at her to give her a reassuring look. Then stepped out of the room, inspecting every corner where anything or anyone could soon reveal itself.

His small quiet breaths soon turned into pants and gasps, he tried to remain calm for Wendy's sake, he didn't want to scare her, he had something to do, and now was the time to do it.

"Peter?" she whispered.

He didn't answer her. Wendy was now terrified.

"Peter?" she tried again, now trying to fight back sobs.

Wendy slowly crept out of the room into the never ending darkness of the hallway. At that moment she couldn't tell where anything was. Quietly she stepped forward, putting her hands in front of her to feel her way around.

Suddenly she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. Wendy jumped and froze. Immediately she burst into tears. Covering her eyes with her face, not daring to turn around and see who was clutching her shoulder.

"Shhh, it's okay," said a soothing voice.

"What do you want?" she said helplessly as she tried to fight.

"It's okay, it's okay, it's me, Peter," said Peter as he blocked one of her punches.

Wendy threw her arms around his neck and allowed him to hold her a few moments.

"Where did you go?" she asked, "I couldn't find you, I called your name and you didn't answer me,"

"I went to find this," he said as he lit a candle and held it up.

The hallway was now slightly lit and they could see past the shadows. There wasn't a trace of anyone or anything, nothing had been disturbed.

"I don't understand, I heard something," said Wendy.

"Whoever it was is obviously gone now, I think we should wake your brothers," said Peter.

Slowly they crept into the nursery, holding the candle up to light the shadows and darkness.

To their surprise the boys were already awake, sitting on their beds in the darkness. They looked up alarmed as they saw Wendy and Peter standing in the middle of the room.

"Where have you two been?" asked John.

"We'll explain later," said Peter looking out into the hallway to make sure there was no one there.

"Boys, you are in danger, Millicent is working with Hook. He still hasn't given up on killing Peter. Millicent helped him kidnap me and I escaped, but now he's sent an assassin to murder you, mother and father," said Wendy as she went to hug her brothers one by one.

"Too much information to process," said Nibs with a confused look, "What'd you mean Millicent is working with Hook?"

"He's back, I don't know how, but he is. Millicent is working with him because she too wants me dead, she doesn't want me and Wendy to be together," said Peter.

"Oh bloody hell, we have a bloody problem then," said Michael.

"Well of course we do, might I point out that it is obvious enough," mocked Nibs.

"Oh shut up you two for once," said John.

Everyone was silent.

"We have to warn mother and father!" said Curly.

"Yes, I agree, but before we do, might you tell me why you were not sleeping?" asked Wendy.

"Oh alright," said Tootles.

"We heard someone in the hallway, Nibs went to see what it was, but there was no one there, nothing, so we figured it might have been mother and father just tossing and turning in their bed, but then we heard it again and it sounded like it was coming closer and closer, but again there was nothing when we sent John out to check. We stayed up ever since with candles burning and the door open just in case someone tried to sneak up on us," explained Curly.

Wendy now had goose bumps, this was all getting weirder and weirder by the minute.

"I think we should go now and try to find this assassin," said Peter as he started to walk towards the hall.

The others quickly followed after grabbing several candles from the room.

The hall was still empty, but this time they didn't even hear footsteps.

Slowly they crept towards Mr. and Mrs. Darling's bedroom to investigate.

Peter opened the door quietly and who was there? None other but Daniel Johnson.

"You!" shouted Peter, "I knew you were up to something,"

"I've been waiting for you," sneered Daniel.

"Why is that?" asked Nibs getting ready to pounce on him.

"I thought you would know," said Daniel sighing, "Obviously I am going to have to fill you in. I just wanted you to see your parents die."

"How could you! I trusted you!" said Wendy.

"You see, that's the problem, you are too easily reeled in miss Darling," said Daniel as he pulled out a gun.

Peter stepped in front of Wendy.

"The way I see it, Wendy. You have two choices. One, you can let your parents die, or two, you can hand over your precious Peter Pan for James Hook to deal with," said Daniel as he loaded the gun.

"I-I," Wendy tried to say, but was cut off by Peter.

"I won't let you do either!" shouted Peter as he stepped forward.

"What are you going to do about it?" snickered Daniel.

"I'll kill you," said Peter as he lunged forward and grasped Daniel's throat.

"Peter! Be careful!" said Wendy as she covered her eyes.

"Don't...worry..." panted Peter as Daniel grabbed hold of his throat .

Peter punched Daniel and they were both thrown to the floor.

"Let me at 'im!" shouted Nibs as he lunged forward to help Peter.

"Wait for me!" shouted Michael as he was followed by John.

Soon all the boys were helping Peter fight off Daniel, Wendy was surprised that her parents hadn't waken with all the commotion.

All the boys were thrown away with force and foot steps were heard down the hallway...

that was another chapter I hope you like it! Plzzzzz read and review! The more reviews I get the more I will push myself to update.

Xox

Eva


	15. The fight

1Hey guys I'm back again. And I think this is the second to last chapter of my story :( . This chapter focuses on the duel between a certain someone and Peter and a bit of a Daniel and Mr. Darling duel too! Enjoy!

The footsteps got louder and louder as the mysterious individual stepped closer and closer.

Peter got up and looked towards the door. Suddenly his eyes widened and it was then that he was overtaken with anger, Wendy could see the rage in his eyes. But what could make him so angry?

Wendy recognized the piercing, haunting, hypnotizing eyes of the one and only captain James Hook as the figure entered the room, his boots making a loud, slow clanking noise on the floor.

"You!" Peter said as he faced Hook.

"Intriguing isn't it?" asked Hook, "How a man could still be alive after being swallowed whole by a giant crocodile,"

"This isn't happening! I-I s-saw you, y-you fell i-into that damn c-crocodile's m-mouth!" shuddered John.

"I killed you!" shouted Peter taking a step towards Hook.

"You poor insolent, stubborn boy. As you can see, I am right here and very much...alive. My son, Jesse came after the crocodile and killed it. I was then free, but I needed to recover so I stayed out of your range Pan. And now I have you cornered, just as I planned, just as I expected." said Hook.

"You're going back to that circle of hell you came from!" shouted Peter.

"On the contrary, it is you boy who will rot in hell, not I," said Hook as he grabbed Peter's neck trying to choke him.

Wendy ran towards Hook and tried to get him to release his grip on Peter, but James Hook slapped her face and Wendy fell to the floor, rubbing her cheek to try and ease the pain.

"Don't...you...EVER...touch her...again!" said Peter as he tried to get Hook's hand off of his throat.

"And who is going to stop me?" asked Hook rather proud of himself.

Out of no where a different voice was heard.

"I will!" shouted Mr. Darling from the bed, and he jumped off the bed to try and help Peter fight off hook, in pajamas, a night cap, slippers and all.

"What is this? Get off of me you lunatics!" shouted Hook as he tried to fight both Peter and Mr. Darling off.

Daniel finally came to and hit Mr. Darling over the head.

Wendy watched this scene and couldn't help but chuckle as she saw her father kick Daniel in the head sending the boy flying to the ground.

"You show him father!" shouted Michael.

"Let him have it Peter!" shouted Curly.

"Can I help?" shouted Nibs.

Peter punched Hook in the face but Hook grabbed Peter's hair and rammed him into the desk near Mr. And Mrs. Darling's bed. Peter's forehead was bleeding, he felt dizzy almost as if he were going to pass out, but he kept on fighting so he would be able to protect Wendy. Another blow to the head made him fall to the floor and he lay there bleeding. Everyone stopped fighting to see all the commotion.

Mr. Darling saw that Daniel was paying attention to the small little scene in front of them and he hit the boy hard on the head with one of the wooden swords of his children.

"I knew this would come in handy someday, but I never thought I would need it in a situation like this," he said.

"Now Peter Pan, prepare to meet thy doom!" shouted Hook as he took out his gun and pointed it at Peter's head.

Tears ran down Wendy's cheeks. She couldn't lose the love of her life, not the way she'd almost lost him two times before.

Slowly she walked towards Hook as he loaded his gun and prepared to pull the trigger. Wendy reached for the second gun in his belt and pulled it out.

Hook was pulling the trigger and seconds later, a shot was heard.

But it wasn't from Captain James Hook's gun, oh no, it was from Wendy's.

Wendy stared in horror as the man fell to the ground and then she burst into tears.

She ran to Peter, tears flooding her impossibly blue eyes.

Peter reached his hand up to cup her face and whispered to her.

"It's alright Wendy, everything is going to be alright. It's over now. I love you," he said stoking her cheek.

"I love you too," she said as she bend down and kissed him. Peter kissed her back, as they started to kiss more passionately, Mr. Darling coughed.

"Uhh...why don't we get that wound of yours cleared up my boy?" he asked.

Peter was disappointed, but then he smiled. "That would be a very good idea, I want to look good for my wedding tomorrow," he said.

"That is a definite must," said Mr. Darling.

"Do I still have to wear a tie?" asked Nibs hopefully.

"YES!" everyone in the room said together.

Mrs. Darling woke up suddenly and saw everyone standing in the room, "George! I had the oddest dream that someone by the name of Hook was in this room fighting you and Peter. Isn't that silly?"she said confused, "Oh heavens! George! Why are there two dead men in my bedroom?" she shouted.

Everyone chuckled.

"What on earth is so funny? There are two dead men in my bedroom!" she said.

"It's a very long story mother, perhaps father can fill you in later," said Michael.

"I say, who's up for some tea? We can clean up this mess later on," asked Mr. Darling, checking his pocket watch, which indicated 3 AM and looking at Daniel and Hook on the ground.

Soon everyone headed down to the sitting room, and as everyone exited the room, we hear Peter say:

"Hey, Mr. Darling, you have great fighting skills if I do say so myself,"

"Why thank you. I must say you have very fine skills of your own,"

"Haha, they were no match for us!" said Peter.

"Indeed not,"

That is chapter 15, next chapter is the last one! The wedding is finally arrived! Xox Eva


	16. Heaven

1Hey Hey! I'm back! This is THE LAST CHAPTER! OMG! I really hope you enjoy this one. This chapter is called Heaven after the song by Brian Adams called Heaven lol, I think it goes soooooo well with my story! You'll see for yourself! Oh and by the way, tell me if you think I should do a sequel! anyway enjoy!

Wendy woke the next morning with butterflies in her stomach, this was the day she would put on her beautiful dress, this was the day she would say "I do" and accept Peter as her husband.

Slowly she got up from her bed and went to her dresser where she found the kiss that Peter had given her years before. This was the day when they would finally be together forever, with nothing in their way, no James Hook, no Jesse Hook, no Britney and no aunt Millicent...speaking of aunt Millicent, Wendy wondered where her crazy aunt had gone off to.

Slowly she dressed in one of her normal outfits and descended to the sitting room where she had had tea with her family and Peter hours before.

Peter was waiting for her.

"Today's the day," he said as he walked over to her and kissed her lips.

"I cannot wait to marry you Peter Pan," she said smiling.

"Wendy! You'll never guess who's in the newspaper!" shouted Michael as he came running to her pushing her away from Peter.

Michael held up the paper for Wendy and she carefully read. The headline said:

**Woman and accomplice arrested for kidnaping.**

Then she looked at a picture of her aunt Millicent and Britney being locked away.

"Well what do you know...I guess she got what she deserved," said John as he came up behind Wendy and saw the article.

Somewhere in the house they heard screams and running

Nibs was running away from Mr. Darling who was trying to get the boy to wear a tie.

"Get back here you little monster!" shouted Mr. Darling as Nibs ran faster.

"You can't make me!" shouted Nibs.

"We'll just see about that! Get back here!" said Mr. Darling as he tried to keep up.

Everyone laughed as they saw Mr. Darling chasing Nibs around the house.

"Just try to catch me old man!" said Nibs.

"Now you are going to get it boy! Get back here and fight like a man!" shouted Mr. Darling.

"George what on earth!" said Mrs. Darling.

"He won't wear the blasted tie, Mary," said Mr. Darling.

"Let me handle it," she whispered, "Nibs! Come here darling!" she said.

Nibs came running but before he knew it, Mr. Darling had caught him and was pinning him down.

Mrs. Darling struggled with the tie but finally they managed and left Nibs looking mad as ever.

Everyone burst into fits of laughter.

"We should be off, the wedding is in two hours," said Mrs. Darling as she grabbed her coat, handing Wendy hers.

Wendy was in the changing room, putting on her dress.

"Wendy, darling, are you alright?" asked Mrs. Darling.

"Yes mother, I'm almost...finished...there, I'm coming out!" said Wendy as she lifted parts of the dress so they would not gather dust on the floor.

Wendy came out of the changing room dressed in a beautiful white strapless gown. The material was soft as silk with some silver embroideries. It was puffy, making Wendy look like a princess. The dress also had some white embroideries on the torso, joining with the silver. The silk was covered with a second layer of a fabric that had the softness of fluffy white snow. The puffy bottom half of the dress was decorated in small, white flowers. This was the most gorgeous dress Wendy had ever seen and she hoped Peter would like it.

Wendy's hair was in an up do, with the same kind of small white flowers in her hair that were on her dress, then of course at the back of her head the nice long, silky, almost transparent white veil was placed.

"Wendy you look stunning, amazing, beautiful!" said Mrs. Darling as she rushed to embrace her daughter.

"You did a very nice job of picking out the dress mother," said Wendy smiling.

Mrs. Darling smiled and took her daughter's hand and held it tightly.

Peter looked at himself in the mirror.

"Peter you look spectacular," said Mr. Darling, the boys agreed.

"I can't wait to see how beautiful Wendy looks," said Peter smiling to himself.

"You will in a few moments," said Michael.

Peter was wearing a black tuxedo with a black bow tie, his hair remained the same, just as Wendy liked it.

"Are you ready? It's time," said Mr. Darling.

Peter nodded, and all 10 of them headed out into the church's main room, where the ceremony would take place in only a few moments.

"Are you ready my dear Wendy?" asked Mrs. Darling smiling and handing Wendy a bouquet of white roses.

"Yes mother, I am," said Wendy and the both of them exited the room to meet Mr. Darling who would escort Wendy down the isle.

Everything was in place and Peter waited in great anticipation at the front of the church where stood the priest and the best **men** seeing as he could not chose between Michael, John, Slightly, Tootles, the twins, Nibs or Curly. Both the twins held the rings.

Wendy joined her father who kissed her on the forehead.

"My Wendy has grown up," he said, "I hope you will not forget all that I've taught you,"

"I will not father," she said smiling.

Then the church music started to play signaling to them that it was time.

Mr. Darling linked his arm with Wendy's and they slowly walked into the room and down the isle.

Peter's heart jumped as he saw Wendy, how beautiful she looked, and he couldn't believe that through all the obstacles they had faced, now they were finally going to be together.

_**Heaven: By Bryan Adams.**_

_**Oh, thinking about our younger years**_

_**it was only you and me, we were young and wild and free**_

_**now nothing can take you away from me**_

_**we've been down that road before, but that's over now**_

_**you keep me coming back for more.**_

Wendy looked at Peter and Smiled as she continued to walk down the isle, she was in love and ready to spend the rest of her life with the man she loved, hopefully he would take her back to Neverland soon.

_**Baby you're all that I want when you're lying here in my arms**_

_**I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven**_

_**love is all that I need and I found it there in your heart**_

_**it isn't too hard to see we're in heaven.**_

Wendy finally reached her destination and Mr. Darling stepped aside to join Mrs. Darling who was crying tears of joy. The priest began to speak,

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to celebrate the union of this extraordinary pair,"

he said more, but neither Peter, nor Wendy caught it, for they were too busy drinking in the beauty of each other. Wendy and Peter had decided to write their own vows to express their love for each other truly. Peter went first.

"Wendy, ever since the day I laid eyes on you, your beauty, your personality stained my memory forever. No matter how much I tried to deny what I felt for you as a child, my heart, my mind could not erase you. When you gave me your hidden kiss that day on Hook's ship, I felt free and alive, I felt something I had never felt before. Letting you go that day was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do, it beat fighting giant crocs and fighting Hook over and over again. This year when I came back to you everything clicked and I realized I loved you, I was finally ready to admit it to myself, and I wasn't afraid anymore. Wendy you set me free and complete me in every way possible, and nothing makes me happier than knowing that you love me and that we will best spending the rest of our lives...together," he finished grinning.

Wendy had a tear descending her cheek, Peter's speech was the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard.

_**Oh once in your life you find someone**_

_**who will turn your world around, bring you up when you're feeling down**_

_**yeah nothing can change what you mean to me**_

_**just hold me now, cuz our love will light the way.**_

_**Baby you're all that I want when you're lying here in my arms**_

_**I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven**_

_**love is all that I need and I found it there in your heart**_

_**it isn't too hard to see we're in heaven.**_

now it was Wendy's turn.

"Peter, the night I met you I thought you were the most ignorant boy in the world, that is until you told me that girls don't fall out of their prams like boys do. You swept me off my feet and took me to neverland, to your kingdom, and I wished to become your princess. The day I gave you my hidden kiss, I was afraid of losing the one thing in my life that made me feel whole, that made me feel complete. That kiss was the best thing that ever happened to me, because it led me to you, to this moment. We had our disagreements and our fights as children, but I wouldn't trade those memories for the world no matter how painful they were for me, because they were spent with you, and you are who I want to spend the rest of my life with. You hold the key to my heart and you are the center of my world. I love you Peter Pan, I loved you as a 12 year old child, as a 14 year old girl, now as your fiancé, and from this moment on forever and for always as your wife," she said.

Peter smiled.

_**I've been waiting for so long for something to arrive**_

_**for love to come along**_

_**now our dreams are coming true**_

_**through the good time and the bad**_

_**I'll be standing there by you.**_

The twins brought the rings and Peter slipped his ring onto Wendy's finger as Wendy slipped her's onto Peter's finger.

The priest raised his hands and said:

"I now pronounce you husband and wife,"

Peter cupped Wendy's face in his hands and they kissed passionately, as if they never wanted to stop.

Everyone cheered and clapped, the boys had a look of satisfaction on their faces, their mission was finally completed.

"Eating crickets was well worth this," said Michael laughing.

"You took one for the team," said John laughing as well.

"Let's ask Peter if we can go to Neverland!" asked Nibs and with that, they disappeared into the crowd.

Peter held Wendy, bridal style as he brought her into Kensington gardens. Both were still dressed in their clothes from the ceremony.

"I love you Wendy," Peter said as he gently put her down.

Wendy smiled.

"I have a surprise for you," Peter said.

"What is it?" asked Wendy.

"You'll see," said Peter grinning.

He whistled and then came Tinker bell.

"Oh Tinker bell!" gasped Wendy.

Tinker bell nodded.

Peter turned to Wendy and kissed her passionately on the lips, Wendy wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed back.

Tinker bell pulled Peter's hair and they pulled away from each other.

Peter grinned.

"Wendy, come with me to Neverland," he said as he began to float up into the air.

Wendy smiled.

"Is that an order Mr. Pan?" joked Wendy.

"It most certainly is," he said grinning.

"Well in that case, I'd love to," she said as she began to float off the ground as well.

"Peter, can my brother's come too?" she asked.

Peter smiled, but was kind of disappointed. He wanted to be alone with Wendy to do some things which he wouldn't tell her about... he grinned at that thought.

"We'll come back for them. This is our honey moon," he said.

"What about my parents?" asked Wendy.

"I asked your father and he agreed to let you go, as long as we live in both Neverland and London, I bought the mansion for us," said Peter as he smiled.

Wendy smiled back.

"Let's go," he said letting out his hand for her to take.

Wendy took it, and soon, they were flying into the sunset to the never neverland fulfilling a promise made long ago as children.

_**Baby you're all that I want when you're lying here in my arms**_

_**I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven**_

_**love is all that I need and I found it there in your heart**_

_**it isn't too hard to see we're in heaven**_

_**heaven, oh, oh, oh**_

_**you're all that I want, you're all that I need...**_

**_THE END_**

So there you have it folks! So comes to an end this tale of love and following your heart. I had a blast writing it for you guys! You are the best. Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Let me know if I should do a sequel...cuz I'm thinking about it. Anyways Luv ya!

Xox

Eva


End file.
